


The Miracle Twins

by Fireember345



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Mpreg, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 32,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireember345/pseuds/Fireember345
Summary: After the Mists of Pandaria; Anduin discovers an artifact that could help him discover a cure for Demon Blood but then powerful magic changes him and everyone he knows and loves. Do not own WOW.
Relationships: Anduin Wrynn & Everyone, Bolvar Fordragon & Anduin Wrynn, Bolvar Fordragon/Varian Wrynn, Darion Mograine/Anduin Wrynn, Illidan Stormrage/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 13
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter One: Mystery of Demon Blood

In a library in Pandaria…

With the blessing of both King Varian and Lady Tyrande, Prince Anduin was allowed to study the nature of Demon blood in hopes of a cure to all who were poison by it.

The orcs, the undead, and many others affected by the evil of Demon Blood will be free if Anduin can find away. He was granted every book he could get about the demon hunters and the demons they’ve hunted. The name ‘Illidan’ is often spoken of as he was the first Demon Hunter and the leader of the Demon Hunters.

Yet, his whereabouts and origins remain unknown.

It seems that the prince had hit a roadblock in his research. But then, the light must’ve favored him and his determination as he discovered an illustration of one of the blades that Illidan himself once wielded, the Twin Blades of Azzinoth. It was the same blade he spotted wedged on the wall of a mountain in the Jade Forest.

He finally had a lead!

Anduin needed to get there right away.

* * *

In the Jade Forest…

With a small platoon of guards to protect him, Prince Anduin was riding upon his faithful horse, Reverence as the climbed up the mountain of where the blade was spotted.

When Anduin first spotted the blade months ago, he believed it to be nothing more than a jagged piece of rock. But now with the knowledge of its whereabouts, its dormant slumber within the rocks and hidden by time would soon be revealed.

“Your highness, forgive me for speaking but why must you seek out an old weapon from a dead night elf?” A soldier wondered as he rode up to Anduin.

“It’s okay to ask me questions, soldier. I like to see others with a curious mind. As for the weapon, it is no mere weapon. The weapon we seek is one of the Twin Blades of Azzinoth. The blade once wielded by Illidan, the first Demon Hunter.” Anduin explained as he saw that they were almost close.

“Demon Hunters? I thought they weren’t real. Made up to keep people away from demon blood.” Another soldier spoke.

“From what I’ve researched, they are very real or at least were. For some strange reason, they disappeared without leaving a trace or clue.”

“Except for the blade?”

“Except for the blade.”

“But search for such a thing?”

“If I could find the blade, then I can learn more about Illidan and the demon hunters. We can find out how the demon's blood affected them and how its properties changed them. With that knowledge, I could hopefully find a cure for it and restore those who are cursed by it as well as stop the demons from tainting Azeroth.” Anduin explained to them as he saw a light glistening in the mountain.

“Prince Anduin Wrynn, the purest priest in all of Azeroth. One who has a love for all, no matter of Horde or Alliance.” A soldier smiled as Anduin felt flattered while dismounting his horse and traveled upwards to the blade.

It was not surprising that it was never touched or seen as something strange as nature covered it completely while its magic was dormant. The prince of Stormwind cleared the fungi and earth away as the blade glistened with a sheen, untouched and unruined by time.

“There you are. It must be some time since you’ve seen the light of day.” Anduin marveled as he cleaned up the blade.

The weapon was exactly as it looked in the illustration as the magic within it still slept.

“Well, time to free you from the mountain and take you back for research.” Anduin sighed with some tiredness from cleaning the first half as he touched the blade.

ZZT!

“Ow.” Anduin yelped as he tore his fingers away.

“Prince Anduin, are you okay?” One of the knights gasped.

“I’m fine, just a nasty shock. It seems that there’s some static to the blade. Must have been the result of a recent lightning storm.” The prince answered as he would try to remove the blade again until he was stopped by the warriors.

“Your majesty, for your own sake, please allow us to remove the blade. We rather you not getting hurt trying to move it. You could fall off the cliff or get cut or even worse.” The soldier offered as his worry for Anduin was genuine.

Since the Devine Bell, everyone in the Alliance treated him like glass as they showed their love for their prince greatly. Though it was appreciated, it was unnecessary. Anduin was tougher than he looked and could care for himself.

But before he could get a word edgewise, the knights began pulling on the blade.

“Please be careful with it. I don’t want it to split.” Anduin pleaded as he feared the blade to be shattered before he could research it.

Thankfully, the blade was removed without a scratch, then carefully swaddled in a cloth to keep it safe. Once recovered, the group returned to base for the prince to begin his study of the blade.

* * *

Later in Shrine of Seven Stars…

The leaders of the Alliance were discussing the trials for Garrosh and how to be sure he is punished for his crimes when I night staggered in.

“Queen Tyrande, you must come quickly.” He pleaded.

“What is wrong?” The queen of the Night Elves wondered.

“There is a confrontation between Prince Anduin and Maiev Shadowsong!” The Night Elf explained as the other Alliance Leaders rose.

“What?” Varian thundered, rage filling his heart.

He was the first to bolt out of the shrine to see a group of people jeering at the Warden who was strangling his son while the other Wardens kept his knights away!

“You treacherous little leech! You dare bring this blade to your master! You conspire to resurrect Illidan?” Maiev accused as he grasped hard onto the prince’s neck!

“I…! Ack! I-I… am not a traitor…!” Anduin gasped as he tried to escape the hand of Maiev.

“Liar!!” She sneered but was soon pried off by the king, causing the prince to crumble down to the dirt while everyone was trying to help the prince.

“Stay back! Stay back! Give the Prince some air!” Genn Graymane ordered while Jaina cared for the gasping prince.

“Breathe, Anduin. You have to breathe.” Jaina soothed as the panicked prince was gasping enough air as he could while touching his bruised neck.

“I should execute you for such an act towards my son!!” Varian growled as he revealed his blade, ready to skewer her.

“King Varian, wait!” Tyrande pleaded as she ran towards the pair, “Maiev, what is the meaning of this?”

“The traitor was going to bring the blade to Illidan!!” She accused as the knights stood up for their prince’s honor.

“That is not true! He merely found a relic and wished to study it to cure all poisoned by Demon Blood!” One of the soldiers shouted as the people whispered of Anduin being noble and true.

“Lies!! He is the spy of Illidan!!!” The Warden continued.

“Enough!! You will be taken back to our base where we will have a talk. Guards!” Tyrande ordered as the Night Elves took Maiev and the other Wardens away, leaving Tyrande to try to calm an angered king.

“How dare one of your night elves attack my son!” Varian sneered as Jaina was helping Anduin to his room.

“Please, your majesty, I would never want harm to befall the prince. I know his heart is pure and good.” Tyrande pleaded, “I am sorry for what has befallen him, and I promise to learn the truth of Maiev’s unwarranted attack.”

“How do we know you didn’t order her to attack him?” One of the people in the crowd suggested as others called out the same thing.

“SILENCE!!” Varian ordered as everyone became quiet.

The human king then turned to the Night Elf Queen.

“I will learn the truth of this, Tyrande. If you did plan this attack, I will declare war. Either way, there will be a price for this outrages incident.” Varian warned as he left Tyrande alone to tend to his injured son while the other members of the Alliance were glaring at her.

* * *

At the Base of the Night Elves…

Maiev sat in her cage as she waited for Queen Tyrande and Malfurion.

They appeared to the angered warden as they were both steaming themselves.

“Maiev, do you have any idea what you’ve done?” Tyrande questioned as the Night Elves shivered from the anger in her voice.

“I was disposing of the one that was going to free Illidan.” Maiev coldly explained.

“You nearly crushed the prince’s windpipe!! You have no proof or cause to attack him!! He has done nothing wrong and now we are at risk by your impulse!!” Malfurion fumed at the woman as this was not the first time her actions brought more pain than good.

“Proof? Proof? The boy held one of the Twin Blades of Azzinoth!! It was clear that he wished to revive him!” The warden accused.

“The Blade? But how? Where could he have-?” Malfurion wondered.

“It must’ve been Illidan calling to him! He wanted him to resurrect him from the grave!! I should have slain him!!” Maiev sneered as the queen heard enough.

“Enough! I do not know where the prince found that blade. But I know that the prince has no malevolent intentions. In fact, he was studying a way to cure the curse of Demon Blood before your assault on his personage. I am going to find out more about this matter and prove Anduin’s good intentions. Once I return, I will see you beg for forgiveness from the Prince on your hands and knees.” Tyrande warned as she rode off to investigate.

She needed to know more about this story and how the boy found the blade in the first place. Perhaps the soldiers with the prince could light some light into this matter.

* * *

Back at Shrine of Seven Stars…

“I wish to know how the prince discovered the location of the blade.” Tyrande requested as the soldiers were skeptical of the queen.

But if this would bring peace as Anduin wants, then they shall.

“Anduin discovered it during his travels in Pandaria. He didn’t know it was a blade at first. He thought it was something part of the mountain. It was during his research that he learned of its true identity.” One of them explained.

“May I see his research?” Tyrande requested as the guards led them to the prince’s research.

The Night Elf research the notes and was surprised by Anduin’s theory.

If Anduin learns the elements and common symptoms of the effects of the demon’s blood, it could be possible to create a cure to combat it. Anduin believed that the Demon Hunter’s history could shed some light to find these elements.

“I knew Anduin was noble in his intentions.” Tyrande sighed in relief.

“You believe him? You did not arrange this attack?” One of them asked.

“No, truth be told, I admired his warmth and kindness. He would bring Azeroth passion and love and unite us all in harmony. I will make sure that this injustice is answered for the prince.” She promised as she left.

The soldiers would leave to speak with the king.

* * *

In the guest bedroom of Prince Anduin Wrynn…

Anduin was reading a book as he heard the soldiers speak to his father of what Tyrande said about him.

His heartfelt warmth as the Night Elf Queen has such high hopes for him in the future. He knew Tyrande would not order such an attack.

Then Tyrande and Malfurion arrived with Maiev, who everyone was on guard of. But instead of attacking, she came down on her hand knees.

“Your highness, I have caused a grave injustice to you and I let my own hatreds consume me. I am truly sorry for what I have done. Do not forgive, for I am not worthy to shine in your light.” Maiev apologized to the prince, who rose from his bed and gently touched her head.

“You are forgiven, Warden Maiev and I are also sorry. For if I had known that artifact that I found would cause such grievousness and trauma, I would have never sought after it.” Anduin smiled as Maiev bowed to him and quickly left.

“It took hours to convince her of apologizing to you. It was not easy for her to ask for your forgiveness. She still has some doubts, but I hope that will soon disappear.” Tyrande explained, “She is a proud Night Elf. She will still be punished for her actions. As penance for this dishonor of the Night Elves, I will answer any question you have about the Demon Hunters and Illidan whenever you wish.”

“All that we ask is that we receive the blade you found. It’s too dangerous and could possess the Fel magic that it once wielded. It could corrupt you and others.” Malfurion requested.

Varian said nothing as his gaze turns to his son.

“Very well. It does seem that the blade can bring more harm than good. How about tomorrow, we can speak in the library?” Anduin suggested.

“That sounds fine.” Tyrande agreed.

“Why don’t we leave you to rest? We still wish to talk to Tyrande.” Jaina suggested as Anduin was feeling tired.

“Please don’t be hard on the Night Elves. It was my fault for accidentally triggering Warden Maiev.” He yawned as he drifted to sleep.

The Alliance left the boy under the care of the guards to be safe.

Whilst he was sleeping, some form of magic manifested in his abdomen, a magic that hasn’t been seen for a long time.


	2. Chapter Two: The impossible

Few weeks later…

It was incredible what he had learned from the Queen and High Priest of the Night Elves.

Illidan’s history, his consumption of the demon blood to kill the demons, his imprisonment, his escape, his death, it was all fascinating and a little bit sad. Good intentions that paved the way for a more sinister force. It was no surprise that the warden was convinced of conspiring with him.

But what really puzzled him was where the location of the blade and the blade’s master made no sense. Illidan was nowhere near Pandaria when he died and yet…

His blade was lodged here.

Though Anduin was curious, he needed to focus on his demon blood research. It seems Fel Magic has a mutative effect on living creatures and the environment itself. It alters anything it touches to fit the needs of Demons. Fel Magic itself was addictive and dangerous, known to corrupt its users completely with each use.

Now Anduin needed to figure out how to reverse the effect of Fel Magic and cure the cancer of demon blood.

That part will be tricky to do.

As the prince pondered on how it could be accomplished, sunlight shined upon him through the window of the library. Anduin couldn’t help but think that the Light was trying to show him the way or give him a sign. But then, strangely sleep began to take over him, and he dozed off, slumped on his desk.

* * *

_In his dreams…_

_Anduin blinked to find himself in a peculiar bed._

_It was one made from a dead tree as its branches were used for veils of the elegant bed with its feathery warm sheets. He looked down to see robes of white and gold was his attire while white bell flowers were sewn into it and a few in his hair._

_The prince lifted himself from the mysterious bed and began to look around at his location. It appeared to be some sort of forgotten castle or palace as there were rubble and bricks with trees trying to claim it. It was cold as the wind blew through the cracks._

_The confused priest of light walked down the halls in search of someone to help him._

_Down the halls were stained glasses that show depictions of Night Elves, Demons, and Demon Hunters in a war of long ago. Some demons and Night Elves were ones he could recognize others he did not._

_But as he walked down the halls and see the painted glass’s story from a war of long ago. But all the while the prince felt like he was being watched. A shadow of a bat was following the human prince from behind as he reached the end of the hall._

_There was a room destroyed as its heart held two different flowers._

_One was a White Bell Flower with golden tips, smooth emerald green stems, and leaves that appeared to feathery tears. It basked into the light of the sun. The other flower was a dark purple rose with acidic green veins within the bud, a jagged black stem with thorns as and had no leaves but vines of darkness. It basked the darkness of the shade. Two different flowers intertwined, neither being harmed but harmonizing the same._

_Anduin walked close to the two flowers as the shadow of a bat was seen on the edge of his sight. The prince looked to see what it was, but the shadow was always just beyond his sight._

_“Anduin… Anduin… Anduin…” A voice whispered over and over as Anduin spun around to try to find the shadow._

* * *

In the waking world…

“Prince Anduin. Prince Anduin, please wake up.” A voice called as the sleeping prince jerked awake from his slumber.

The young prince turned to see a servant with a concerned look.

“Are you alright, your highness? I heard you muttering in your sleep.” He asked as Anduin gave him a kind smile.

“I am okay, I must have dozed off. I must have studied a bit too hard.” Anduin answered as he rose from his chair, his body feeling stiff and something else.

It felt strange, unfamiliar sensation and very alien. It was neither bad nor good, just strange.

“Your father, King Varian wishes to speak to you about the trial.” The servant explained.

“Yes, I will go, thank you for waking me.” Prince Anduin thanked with a bow as the servant bowed as well.

He began to wake as he still felt strange, unaware that his own body was under a strange effect.

* * *

Later at Shrine of Seven Stars…

He was greeted by many as he began to feel tired and stranger.

Anduin was greeted by many of the Alliance, especially his father as he sat right by him while everyone would discuss the trials. The prince was barely able to listen as he felt disoriented and weary. Jaina noticed the pale look on his face.

“Anduin, are you okay?” The sorceress wondered as she was concerned for the boy.

Anduin didn’t seem to hear her as it caused his father to worry as well.

“Anduin, can you hear me?” Varian pleaded as he clasped his shoulders.

“What… Is… Happening…?”

Then Anduin fainted, causing panic to Alliance as everyone rushed to help the unconscious prince.

* * *

In a bed within the Shrine of Seven Stars…

The healers began to examine the prince as they tried to find the cause of the illness that befell him.

But to their disbelief, they found something impossible. They examined him again and again with different spells, different healers, and different everything. But the result is still the same.

Velen was asked to look over him next for they knew that Velen was the greatest healer in the Alliance. He could know the true cause.

“What is wrong with my son? Is he dying?” King Varian demanded from one of the healers.

“Your… Majesty. You might wish to sit down for this. In fact, all of you should.” The healer requested as they didn’t like where this is going.

“What’s going on? Is Anduin dying?” Genn demanded as he feared for the boy’s safety.

“Umm… How do we say this? Our very thorough examination concludes… That Prince Anduin Wrynn is… with child.” She answered as there was a dead silence in the room.

The king himself looked like his eyes were about to bulge out of his head. Genn’s jaw nearly hit the floor. Tyrande and her husband were frozen stiff. The three Hammers were like statues. The Gnome looked like he was going to faint and Jaina was shocked by her words.

“I think I misheard you. I thought you said that Anduin, Prince Anduin, a male is pregnant.” Jaina chuckled slightly, thinking that she misheard her.

“I did. Prince Anduin is the first male to be pregnant.” The healer announced as the king’s shock turned to anger.

“You must be wrong. This cannot be true.” Varian sneered at the frightened healer.

“T-that is why we asked the Prophet Velen to come. For our examination only showed one result of his dizzy spell. Hopefully, he can find the cause.” The healer stuttered.

The prophet emerged as he closed the door behind him.

“Your majesty, your son is pregnant.” Velen simply explained as it shocked everyone in the room.

* * *

In the room of the sleeping Prince…

Jaina brushed his nephew’s hair as he slept while everyone was trying to figure out what was going on.

“How-how is this possible? Anduin is male and I know he has lain with no one!” Varian questioned as this impossibility was rocking him to his core.

“It must be Garrosh’s doing-. He must’ve-.” Jaina accused but the prophet stopped her.

“No, Jaina, this pregnancy was one of magical nature and the offspring that are harbored within Anduin’s abdomen belong to a God.” Prophet Velen explained, “This is a Devine Pregnancy.”

“A Devine Pregnancy? There hasn’t been one in over a thousand years and none of the bearers were male.” Tyrande questioned, “How is this possible?”

“I do not know. But I do sense a power within Anduin, it is not foul in nature, so the offspring do not belong to any evil God.” Velen explained, “Where was Prince Anduin before the meeting?”

“According to one of the servants, he was sleeping in the library with the sun’s light over his body.” Admiral Taylor answered.

“Do you think-?” Falstad began as he looked at the boy.

“Think about what?” Genn demanded.

“It could be possible that the child is an offspring of the Light,” Falstad spoke as it angered the Worgen.

“The light would never-!”

“Think about it, though. Anduin was studying for a way to heal others from Fel Magic, he is the most devout of the light and has the purest heart. Who else would be a better bearer for a child of the light.” The Dwarf explained.

“But Anduin is a boy! He’s still young and shouldn't even be having children!” Jaina shouted as an argument was started, but then was stopped by King Varian with his sword coming down to get their attention!

“Silence. You will wake my son.” Varian ordered in a cold and hush tone, wanting the prince to rest, especially since he was with child, “I don’t care where the child came from. All that matters are my son and his child. I will do everything in my power to keep him safe and protected.”

“We will tell him once he is awakened and fed.” Velen sighed as the Alliance left the King to stay by his son’s side and wait.

After a few hours, Anduin finally awoke as he felt the hand on his father over his.

“F-father?” Anduin spoke as his voice awoke his father.

“Anduin, thank the light, you’re okay.” Varian smiled as he hugged his only child.

Soon the other members of the Alliance arrived to check up on Anduin.

“I am thankful that you are not suffering… a life-threatening condition, my student.” Velen spoke as he paused a bit.

“Condition? What is my condition?” Anduin wondered as he was feeling nervous.

Then the prophet told his student everything that had happen since he fainted and the new life growing in the prince’s belly. It caused his eyes to widen in shock and slight fear as he touched his stomach.

“That would explain why I felt so different.” Anduin nervously chuckled as his father touched his son’s shoulder, causing Anduin to hug Varian, “Oh, father, what am I to do?”

“Everything is going to be okay, Anduin. I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. Even though it was not your desire to be put in this situation, it will be your choice if you wish to raise it. If you wish to keep the child, I will do everything I can to help you. If don’t, then we’ll wait until the birth and find a good family to raise it. It’s whatever you want, Anduin.” Varian assured as he clasped both hands of his son.

Though many wished to argue on rather or not Anduin should keep it, the point remained clear from the High King, it’s whatever his son wants.

The prince felt lost.

He was too young to be thinking about kids and he wanted to see the world. Anduin wanted adventure and to help others. But… He also knows what it was like to be alone and he wouldn’t mind having more family around. It would also be nice to be a father.

He knew his choice.

“I will keep my child.” Anduin decided.

“Are you sure? This is a big responsibility.” Jaina asked her nephew.

“I’m sure. I want to raise them.” The prince decided as his father smiled.

“Very well, Son. But we must take you home. We need to keep you safe and healthy during your pregnancy.” Varian informed as arrangements were made.

Deep down, the human king was excited to be a grandfather.


	3. Chapter Three: The Way Home

Outside the Shrine of Seven Stars…

The knights were preparing the carriage back to the ship as Varian was speaking with his son who was next to his companion, Reverence.

Due to his condition, he could not ride his loyal horse home and Reverence refused to take up another rider home. He didn’t like anyone else but Anduin. Even King Varian was snorted at the stubborn white mare. The two were alike, probably the reason why they didn’t like each other in the slightest. But they do love the prince and they were forced to endure each other’s presence.

King Varian thought it would be perfect that such a prideful horse to pull the carriage for him and his son. But getting Reverence to do so would be the tricky part. Seventeen knights chased the mischievous horse trotted away from them and tricking them all to slip into yak manure. But Reverence finally behaved when Anduin whistled for him.

The muscled horse trotted to his master as Anduin brushed his friend’s mane.

“Reverence, I need your help to make the journey home. I am unable to ride you for I am with child. Would you help bring us there safely, my friend?” Anduin requested from his horse, who sniffed at his waist, sensing the life that was growing.

The prideful horse humbly bowed as the prince gently and carefully placed the reigns.

It stunned the knights on how the prince was able to tame such a stubborn and prideful beast ever so easily.

“The prince can win over anyone he so chose.” One knight suggested.

“The next time there is a brink of war, just send the prince and everyone in Azeroth will be having tea and cookies.” Another joked.

“It’s no wonder that the light chose him to bear its offspring.” A third whispered.

“The strangest miracle that we have ever witnessed.” A fourth muttered as they were getting ready to transport the prince to safety.

Only allowing Prince Anduin to hold the reigns, Reverence led the way as the carriage held the king and his son to the ships. The finest knights of Stormwind shielded every inch of the prince as traveled through the lands of Pandaria. Anduin was greeted by many as they send their wishes of protection to the young priest.

The knights, ever loyal and devoted to their king and prince made sure that Anduin had everything he needed.

“Food?”

“Water?”

“Shade?”

“Pillows?”

Anduin politely rejected their offerings. Bless their hearts for wanting to keep him safe and healthy, but it seemed a little too much for him. Yes, he was with child and finally recovered from his injuries by Garrosh, it didn’t mean he was made of glass.

The prince gently touched his stomach as he finally reached the airship. There, he was heavily protected as he climbed aboard the ship while his horse was right behind him. King Varian was speaking with the captain of the ship. The High King himself will see that his son and future grandchild as safely returned home before coming back to Pandaria for the trial preparation.

“Are you certain about this, your majesty? We will make sure that the prince and his offspring would safely reach Stormwind.” The Gnome Captain wondered as the High King’s mind was set.

“I need to be sure that my son is in Stormwind, safe and sound. Besides, I must make preparations for my grandchild. Have the nursery prepared, arrange guards for my son, schedule appointments to keep on his health, etc.…” Varian explained as Anduin was brought to a room that held many pillows and blankets.

The bed was probably the softest in all of Azeroth and knowing his father, perfect for keeping him and his child to be safe.

Anduin soon felt another dizzy spell and flopped on his side to sleep, letting his mind drift away into the realm of dreams.

* * *

In the dreams of Anduin…

_The first thing that he heard was the sound of water flowing as he felt that he himself was floating on something._

_The prince opened his eyes to see that he was no longer on the ship but on an Elven Gondola with pillow and blanket placed for him. Anduin sat up to see that he was floating down a river and witnessed a lush green forest all around the blond priest. The sounds of nature soothed him as he looked to see if there was anyone with him._

_Then, he began hearing someone humming. It was a sweet and romantic melody as he could feel someone, or something was pushing the boat gently to a dock. It looked abandoned but stable enough for him to climb on. Anduin tethered the boat and began his walk down the path._

_It was a flowery path of blue illuminating flowers as the moonlight shined into the sky like a beacon. Anduin’s path was soft and smooth as he could not turn back for the black thorns were growing and blocking the way back with every step forward. As he walked, the plant life soon disappeared into a wasteland-like area._

_The human prince then discovered a temple in the distance. But it looked jagged and frightening, like a fortress or a citadel for some tyrant. He then heard the humming again as the smell of tea showed him his way. Torches were lit with green fire and standing in front of the gate was a man in a hood._

_“So, you are the one. My, an enchanting creature and beautiful light in your soul. You remind me of her but also something entirely new to me. I am excited to get to know you. But for now, know that I will watch over you, like an angel in the night.” The hidden figure promised as the blue flowers fluttered everywhere._

* * *

In the real world…

Anduin awoke to find himself no longer in his room on the airship, but in the carriage with blanket and pillow as his father’s men drive, and the king himself watching over him.

“Good morning, Anduin.” King Varian greeted his child.

“Good morning, father. How long was I asleep for?” The prince wondered as he stretched his arms.

“Only half a day, we should be arriving at the castle soon,” Varian answered.

“How come no one woke me? I wouldn’t want anyone to slow down for me.” The prince wondered as he looked outside.

“Your highness, you looked so peaceful. It would be a crime to stir someone as charming as you from your slumber. Besides, your father was insisted to be the one that carried you, so there was no slowing down in the slightest.” The knight outside explained.

Anduin blushed at his words as they finally reached the castle.

The prince felt his stomach twitched, taking it as a sign as his child being excited to be here.

‘Yes, little one. We are home.’ Anduin thought as he and his father entered the castle.


	4. Chapter Four: Scuttlebutt

A month later in Stormwind…

Anduin could feel his stomach grow.

The human prince was both nervous and excited for the child to be born, his child. But the price of bringing new like into the world is long, agonizing and nauseous, like Anduin of late. Everyone in the castle had to make sure that the poor prince was near a bucket or risk spilling his stomach’s contents onto the floor again. The guards made sure that the prince did not have another dizzy spell and faint on the floor as they want no harm to come to him and the baby.

But Anduin was constantly watched by his Blood Elven Sister, Valeera Sanguinar and friend to both his father and Valeera, Broll Bearmantle.

“In all of my travels and years, I have never been witnessed to a divine pregnancy, let alone one of a male’s. It is an impossible miracle to witness.” Broll pointed out as Anduin took a sip of tea to relax as he watched the garden’s beauty.

“I more surprised that Lo'Gosh will be a grandpa. I can’t even picture him as one.” Valeera joked as she tried to picture the gladiator as an old man with a cane.

“He is thrilled about this. Father wanted to be sure everything is perfect for when my child arrives. He’s already preparing the nursery.” Anduin commented with a joyful tone as he placed a hand on his stomach.

“So soon? The child will probably not arrive in another eight months.” Broll wondered as the servants brought an extra plate of sweets for the prince to snack upon.

“He just wants to be sure that everything is prepared. You know how my father gets.” Anduin laughed a bit as there was some commotion at the gate.

The knights were speaking to a few people as they were trying to keep them under control.

With Broll and Valeera were close by his side, they looked to what the commotion is about. The people cheered and rejoice to the sight of the pregnant prince as their voices were overlapping each other.

“Alright, enough, stand back! The prince must rest. Orders of the kings demand that Prince Anduin be left alone for the time being! You will have a chance to have an audience with him soon!” Taylor shouted as the villagers soon dispersed, muttering their complaints.

“My, the prince is sure is popular.” One of the knights muttered.

“What was that all about?” Anduin wondered as Taylor brought him back into the castle with other warriors close by.

“There has been scuttlebutt of late in the Alliance.” The admiral in charge of watching over the prince explained.

* * *

_A few weeks earlier in different lands of Azeroth…_

_The rumor first began in Pandaria within their taverns._

_The knights were drinking in celebration of Garrosh’s imprisonment and their victory. Then came a healer who was in need of a drink after witnessing the impossible._

_“Rough day, Healer?” A warrior joked as he was clearly drunk._

_“You would not believe it if I told you.” The healer simply stated as he took a shot of ale._

_“Try us! We live for the impossible.” The warrior laughed._

_“As I tended to the prince from his sudden illness, we discovered something that defied nature itself. The Prince, unspoiled and male was with child of a God.” The healer explained as everyone in that room suddenly stopped._

_They looked at him with shock, looking for any evidence of humor, but the healer was dead serious. Everyone in the bar soon wanted more details on this. They discovered from the healer who attended Prince Anduin Wrynn that Velen himself confirmed that a God had chosen the prince to be the bearer of the child, not only that but the assumption from the Dwarven leaders that this child could be an offspring of the light._

_The rumor soon spread of Anduin being the Bearer of a child of the Light._

_There was also rumor of touching the belly of the prince would bring good fortune to all._

* * *

_To Darnassus…_

_“I hear that this Light granted the human kingdom a Demigod through a pregnancy of Prince Anduin.” A Night Elven woman whispered as she was bringing waters._

_“A man? To birth Demigods? There is another Devine Pregnancy?” A Night Elf man gasped as he wanted to hear more._

* * *

_To Ironforge…_

_“Apparently the Light offered its child to the prince to bear.” A dwarven blacksmith grunted as he hit the metal with his hammer._

_“You’re kidding me.” Another Dwarf gasped as he put more wood on the fire._

_“That’s not all.”_

* * *

_To Exodar…_

_“If you touch the Prince’s belly, the Light will send you good fortune.” A Draenei warrior whispered to his partner, “The healer that looked over Anduin has been content and happy ever since touching him.”_

_“Imagine that.”_

* * *

_To Gnomeregan…_

_“Do you think touching the Prince’s stomach will have us get rich within a week? We could really use the fund for our machines.” A gnome machinist wondered as he labored on his work._

_“Who knows. We wouldn’t be able to get by anyway.”_

* * *

_To Stormwind…_

_“The king has ordered that no one is to visit the prince until he is comfortable.” A noble scoffed, “I was hoping for some good fortune.”_

_“Maybe we could reason with the knights.” A merchant suggested as he placed the money away and granted goods to the wealthy man._

_“Doubt it. The knights are completely dedicated to the king and the prince. They would not allow anyone near him and if not the knights then the Blood Elf, Night Elf, and entire spy group would watch him.”_

* * *

Present day…

The Prince of Stormwind couldn’t believe what he was hearing, touching his belly would bring good luck?

That seemed rather silly. Anduin couldn’t help but laughed as he shook his head from how this rumor caused everyone to want to touch his stomach.

“What a silly rumor. This is no more than scuttlebutt. I don’t even know if the Light was the one to impregnate me.” The human prince chuckled as the Blood Elf pointed to the servants that were staring at him with want and curiosity.

“Is there something you wish to speak with the prince?” Taylor questioned as he startled the maids who jolted a bit.

They remained silent until one of them spoke up.

“We… wished to be blessed by the Light and wondered if we could touch your belly.”

“If you wish to touch it then you can.” The prince offered as he startled Taylor.

“Anduin, are you sure?” Taylor questioned as he felt protective of him.

“It is just to sooth curiosity. People are allowed to believe what they believe. If it is false, then it will bring some rest to the people’s inquisitiveness. If it’s true, then it would bring more hope for the future.” Anduin explained as the nervous Maid approached.

It may have lasted for ten seconds, but for the maid is was the most exciting moment of her life and hopefully, good fortune will fall before her. Anduin couldn’t help but smile at the joy he brought to the woman, wondering himself if his child really is the child of the Light. Maybe he’ll find out once they are born.


	5. Chapter Five: Death at Stormwind’s Door

A few weeks later…

While the Alliance was still arranging plans for Garrosh’s trial, he thought it would be a good idea to bring the meeting to Stormwind.

A good excuse to check on his son and be there for his appointment with Velen. He wanted to be there to hear news about his newly acquired grandson. King Varian watched over his son as he was having another morning sickness moment.

King Varian was getting worried that Anduin wouldn’t be able to get anything down and decided to discuss it with Velen. Luckily, there was a solution.

During the check-up with Velen, the prophet offered an herb to help curb nausea and help gain back Anduin’s appetite.

“Just a drop a week before his first meal and he should be able to keep what he consumes,” Velen instructed as he handed the king his son’s medicine.

“How are my son and grandchild?” Varian wondered as Anduin listened in.

“Actually, it’s grandchildren and they are doing very well in their development. Anduin as well is perfectly healthy, though slightly underweight.” Velen answered as it surprised both.

“Ch-children?” Varian gasped as Anduin looked to his extended belly.

“I’m having two?” Anduin asked.

“Yes, so it will be only natural for you to consume a triple amount of food that you usually eat.” Velen advised as he also wrote down many other requirements, “You will also need plenty of rest, you must not be under stress and it is best that you are constantly watching in case there is a change in your body.”

“I understand, Velen.” Anduin bowed to his tutor then was brought to the dining room by his father to eat and feed the children within.

But not before Velen spoke with Varian some more.

“Also, be alert to the sudden changes with your son, Mood Swing, cravings, common pregnancy symptoms might appear. Just remember that this is just the effects of the pregnancy.” The prophet reminded.

“I will keep that in mind.” King Varian responded as he returned to his son.

The royal family feasted on large quantities of food as King Varian ordered the servants to prepare the nursery for twins now. This would bring more gossip for the people as cause of celebration for two Demigods to be born.

But as the Wrynn family were eating, King Varian soon heard Shaw approached with news.

“Your majesty, you have visitors that request an audience with you,” Shaw spoke as he seemed unsettled.

“Who?” Varian questioned as he felt the need to protect his son rising.

“The Death Knights.”

* * *

In the throne room…

While Anduin would feast with an army of spies guarding him, Varian as well as the other members of the Alliance, arrived to meet with the Highlord of the Ebon Blade, Darion Mograine and his fellow Death Knights.

“What brings you to Stormwind, Highlord?” Varian demanded coldly as the Death Knight kneeled to the human king.

“Your highness, we have come to offer protection and service to your son, Prince Anduin.” The Death Knight explained as it surprised the leaders of the Alliance.

“You expect us to believe that your kind would bring protection to our prince? Do you expect us to be fooled?” Genn scoffed as he always hated the undead.

“We do the bidding of our master, to keep Azeroth and himself at peace. The prince’s safety is the priority that we must keep.” Darion explained as it confused the members of the Alliance.

“I doubt the Warchief would care about the prince.” Jaina scoffed as she didn’t believe the undead that kneeled before them.

“I didn’t say the Warchief, I said our master. The one we swore to prevent his power from unleashing on the world.” The Highlord clarified as it stunned the High King and shook him to his core.

“You mean-?”

Of course, the Lich King or how Varian knows his true identity, Bolvar Fordragon. Of course, Bolvar would want to be sure Anduin was protected. Bolvar loved Anduin as his son and Varian as his-… Well, that was a lifetime ago. Even when he’s trapped in the frozen ice, he sends his love and his protection in any form that he can.

“If you think that we are gullible enough to-.”

“I believe them.” King Varian responded as he shocked the others.

“But, your highness, many of them are of the Horde!” Jaina protested.

“The Death Knight's purpose is to keep the Scourge forever in check and that means protecting Prince Anduin Wrynn. If harm befalls him, it would be catastrophic.” Darion explained as Azeroth could not risk another Scourge Invasion.

“So, you are sent to be sure my son will be safe and sound. I have seen you and your warriors on the field of battle during the Scourge. You show endurance, strength and commitment to your goals. But how well can you protect my son?” Varian questioned as the Death Knights rose.

“Each one of the warriors is equipped with skills and magic beyond reckoning. We do not feel the need to sleep, eat or rest and would be under our care twenty-four seven. Anduin has also made friends with some of the Death Knights and wouldn’t mind for their company. If any tried to assassinate from afar or butcher him in combat, we will be able to shield him without any lasting damage to ourselves.” Darion explained as the Death Knights appeared to be a formidable force.

Varian hummed as he did like the prospects of warriors able to keep an eye on Anduin without the normal needs of the living.

“Alright, but I expect my son to be in one piece or you will face the consequences from me personally,” Varian warned as the Death Knights vowed to keep the Prince safe.

* * *

Three Days Later, during the Noblegarden’s traditional Egg Hunt…

Prince Anduin was thrilled to leave the castle after so many days of being cooped up.

Though it was under the condition that he brought the Death Knights with him, he was still happy to be about. It was surprising that they came just to make sure he and his child will be okay; it was kind of flattering to see how much they care.

“Prince Anduin, are you sure it is wise to be around… them? They are undead.” A villager wondered as Anduin gave an assuring smile.

“They are good friends of mine. They just simply looking after me, there is nothing to worry about.” The prince assured as the children looked a bit scared of the Death Knights around him.

Anduin chuckled as he patted one of the children’s heads.

“Don’t worry, they look big and scary, but they are very nice. In fact, they are heroes.” The prince assured.

“Your majesty please-.” Darion stuttered as he blushed from the flattery of the living blond.

“They are?” The child marveled with eyes of wonder.

“Indeed, in fact, they were at Icecrown during the final assault of the Lich King. They helped defeat him.” Anduin answered as the children made sounds over their amazement of the warriors.

“Your majesty, please, we are not heroes. We don’t deserve-.”

“Tut, tut, this is not a day of sorrow but of celebration.” Anduin reminded as he stepped up to the podium to begin the egg hunt for the children.

While Anduin gave his speech and explaining the rules to the children, an assassin from the Brotherhood was waiting. Hatred fueled his heart as it was Anduin’s father who took everything from them and forced them into exile. He should know that same pain as they did, by killing the last remaining family members he had.

He readied the poisoned tipped arrow and aimed right between the eyes of the prince as the prince was about to launch the flare to begin the egg hunt. The arrow was fired but it didn’t hit the prince!

Everyone gasped as Darion caught their arrow that almost touched the prince’s skin! He looked at the arrow and burned it as the commotion was soon heard!

The Death Knights Koltira Deathweaver and Thassarian appeared as they captured the assassin.

“Death to the Wrynn Family!!” The assassin called out as he was pinned by Thassarian.

“What do you wish us to do with him? He did make an attempt at the prince’s life and the life of his children.” Koltira wondered.

“Take him to the Stockades. I am certain that no punishment we could ever think of would be as savage as what the king would do once he learns your attempt at his son’s life.” Darian ordered as the assassin struggled to escape and kill Anduin.

“Thank the Light and you, my friend.” Anduin thanked as Darion blushed.

“Err… It is my mission to protect you.” He stuttered as the kids circled around him and marveled how cool the Death Knights were.

It seems the egg hunt will have to wait after a few war stories from the Highlord of the Ebon Blade, Darion.


	6. Chapter Six: Familiar Aura

Two months later at Darnassus…

Since the attack from the Brotherhood, the Alliance issued a bounty on the organization and tightened security on Anduin.

The Death Knights were with him always as they have proven their efficiency to his pregnant son’s protection. Jaina also solved the travel problem as she crafted a teleportation necklace for Anduin to be able to go to other places without risk to himself and his children.

This would also be good for Anduin to be able to continue his research into the demon blood. Under the condition that the Night Elves would no longer be alone with Anduin and that the Wardens no longer make contact with him until further notice, Varian reluctantly allowed the prince to go. The Death Knights would be sure the defend Anduin if there was trouble.

As Darian was keeping an eye on him, he was having a conversation with Tyrande and Malfurion.

But as Anduin was discussing his findings into his research, Malfurion sensed something. There was a strong source of magic close by, a powerful source of Mana. Mana like one from Druids, there also two different forms of magic that he couldn’t recognize.

But it was greatly familiar as the druid was drawn to this strange power that radiated from the human prince. Without saying anything, he came closer to the prince’s stomach as it caused the Leader of the Death Nights to intervene.

“What are you doing?” Darion demanded from the Druid, who was ready to kill him if need be.

“That magic… only a fraction is a Light…” Malfruion uttered as he looked stunned at the magical force that rested inside the prince.

“What are you talking about?” Darion demanded as Tyrande herself was both confused and stunned by his statement.

“This magic… I have seen it before, a long time ago… I know the nature of the twins.” Malfruion answered.

“What?” Anduin gasped as the druid rose from his seat.

“Prince Anduin, I ask that you contact your father. He must know what I have discovered.” The Arch-Druid of the Moonglade requested as things seemed much more complicated for the prince.

It seemed to be a trending thing with him.

* * *

A few hours later…

Varian arrived quickly with Genn, Valeera, and Shaw as he needed to be sure that Anduin was safe.

“I’m fine, Father and so are my children. Malfruion just needed to speak with you. He said something about knowing what the true father of my children are.” Anduin assured as the king check for injuries just in case.

He was still wary about the Night Elves due to the sudden attack on his child.

“The father?” Valeera questioned with her hands on her hips.

“Indeed, please come in, I need to tell you something about your grandchildren.” The druid requested as everyone entered the guest room to talk in private.

“Alright, what did you discover on the latest generation of Wrynn's?” Genn questioned as the Night Elven leaders sat down.

“By mistake, I felt a powerful aura radiating from your son’s stomach. The magic within his abdomen is a puzzling mixture of magic. Most belonging to the Night Elves.” Malfruion explained as he held up his hand showed the magic from within Anduin’s belly.

“So, you are saying-?” Genn began.

“That the children belong to one of our Gods, one of the Night Elf Gods. The children have Night Elf blood.” Malfruion explained as it surprised the members of the Alliance.

“Are you certain?” Tyrande wondered as she too tried to feel the magic within Anduin.

“There is no doubt.” The druid spoke with all seriousness as the Night Elf Queen felt the power too, “Though I do not know who the father is.”

“Kaldorei… They are of our blood.” Tyrande softly gasped as she kneeled to the prince and examined his belly, “I will see this boy protected. Take as many Night Elf warriors as you need.”

“What?” Valeera spoke.

“These children must be protected at all costs. They hold the powers of a God and will need protection and guidance.” Tyrande explained as the king could feel that she only speaks half the truth.

She is hiding something.

But Anduin didn’t seem to notice as he wanted to arrange tutelages and visitations of the Night Elves so they can learn both cultures of their heritage. Tyrande and Malfruion couldn’t be happier to hear the prince say that and wish to make arrangements for the children.

After talking about plans for his little ones, it was time to leave as Darion led him home through the portal, but Varian alone wanted to say for a moment, telling his son that he just wanted to draw treaties for when the grandchildren are born.

But the Ghost Wolf wanted the truth.

“Alright, Malfruion, Tyrande, tell me. What were you keeping from my son? We both deserve to know the truth.” Varian demanded as Malfruion and Tyrande showed guilt.

“Yes, you do. Forgive us, your majesty. But we only lie to protect the prince and them. It is an act of love.” The Night Elf Queen explained as it stunned Varian.

“Love?” Varian questioned as he felt like things are going to become more complicated.

“Varian, what we will tell you must not leave this room. For this secret will endanger the lives of not just the Prince and his children, but everyone around him.”


	7. Chapter Seven: Take the Stand

In Pandaria two months later…

Anduin was being shaded by the Night Elves.

Though it somewhat annoyed him to be constantly cared for, he held his tongue. The prince tried desperately to keep control of his hormones that came with the pregnancy. Since he snapped at Genn, then cried for insulting him, then be given a pep talk. It felt like he was on an emotional roller coaster.

He also has been eating more than he usually did.

Which was saying something as the Wrynn family were known for their ravenous appetites and could eat anything. Varian was rumored to even out eat an orc back in his gladiator days as his father before him once ate an entire roasted dragon. It was hard to lead, pray or fight when you must do it on an empty stomach. Yet, everyone is surprised to see how much he and his father can consume.

It was obvious that his children would inherit stomachs like his and his father’s.

He wonders what else they would inherit from his family as his tea arrived.

Anduin took a sip and turned to his dragon friend, Wrathion.

“So, you were saying?” The prince wondered.

“I was asking on how long till the big date?” The Black Dragon in his human form repeated with a smug look on his face.

“Oh, it will probably be on the day before or at Garrosh’s sentencing. I’ll probably won’t be there when judgment is passed to him.” Anduin explained as he somewhat winced at the mention of the orc.

“I’m surprised you wanted to speak with after everything that has happened. You even believed that he could change for the better.” Wrathion mentioned at he took a cookie.

“Anyone can change, for example, my father changed from being a warrior, cold and hard to a leader wise and warm-.”

“And soon to be a grandpa.”

“And soon to be grandpa, yes. He didn’t even try to take over the Horde, he let them go in peace. It was very noble of him. He’s shown a good heart.” Anduin explained as he touched his stomach, “I think he’ll be a good role model for my children.”

Anduin wish he could say that for his Aunt Jaina and a few of the others. But it seemed that hate still settled in their hearts.

“Err… Yes. So, you won’t be there?”

“I’ll try to squeeze in some time if Garrosh has anything else he wanted to speak to me with. It is my duty as a priest to be a sympathetic ear.”

“Right, right. How did you manage to get approval from your old man?”

“Well, there were a few conditions…”

* * *

Later in the Holding Cells…

Death Knights and Night Elves were swarmed as they were ready to defend the pregnant Prince from the attacks of the prisoned Garrosh.

“Well, if it isn’t the darling runt? See you even defied the laws of nature. How are the pups, Pup?” Garrosh questioned as Darion stood close.

“If you so much as try anything, Orc, I will personally fill you up with so much blight that you won’t even live to see the end of the trial.” Darion threatened the prisoner.

“Please, don’t egg him on. Please, let Garrosh and I have privacy.” Anduin requested as he down into a chair next to the cell.

“Your highness that is most unwise.” Koltira Deathweaver warned as he didn’t trust the orc.

“It is my duty to see a person’s confessions and thoughts are not hindered nor censored. I fear you will be provoked and cause a bit of havoc.” Anduin explained, “Besides, I will be fine. I am tougher than I look.”

“Very well, your highness. On one condition…” Darion agreed.

“What Condition is that?” Garrosh scoffed at the dead man.

“This.”

The Highlord of the Ebon Blade then flung a collar around the orc’s neck as it beeped for activation.

“This is a special little gadget that the gnomes crafted. If you so much as try to harm the prince, this collar will shock you into submission and activate an alarm to warn the guards. So, be on your best behavior.” Darion explained as the Death Knights and the Night Elves left the two alone, ready in case Garrosh tries anything.

The two stared at each other as both never made a peep.

Then the orc spoke.

“Tell me, Prince. Do you remember taking the stand?” Garrosh questioned as the memory played back into their memories.

* * *

_The trial two weeks ago…_

_Anduin was with his father as he accepted to take the stand, despite his father and the other members of the Alliance’s concern._

_“I call to the stand Prince Anduin Lane Wrynn.” Tyrande spoke as everyone muttered with concern if this would be dangerous for the prince’s health._

_Varian helped his son to the stand, making sure that he was protected as the pregnant prince sat down._

_“If you feel like you can’t do this or a dizzy spell, we will let you rest and recuperate if it’s too much,” Baine assured as he didn’t want to hurt his friend or his little ones._

_“I’ll be alright, Baine,” Anduin assured as he began his testimony._

_The prince told the story of how he came face to face with Garrosh and how the orc used the Divine Bell to create his army into a more dangerous force. There were no lies, no prejudice, no hate. Just the truth. The people-watching admired his honesty and a good sense of the world._

_Baine then asked the prince if he believes that Garrosh can change and should have a chance to._

_With an answer of yes, he shocked everyone in the court, even Garrosh._

* * *

In the present time…

“You said that anyone can change. Why do you believe that I can?” Garrosh demanded from the small prince.

“Because everyone can change. Take me for example, I was once just a foolish prince, wandering the fields of Pandaria and now I will soon be a father to my children.” Anduin explained.

“In an unnatural way. Know this, little pup, once I am free all of the Alliance will burn. However, I may spare you and send you into exile into Northrend or a prisoner with your runts.” Garrosh vowed as Anduin was kind of moved.

It seemed that Garrosh himself didn’t want to harm the prince.

It made him think that the orc regrets his attack on his personage.

There might be hope for him.


	8. Chapter Eight: Deadly Diversion

Three months later in the holding cells…

Anduin was making his last visit, with feelings of doubt in his head.

The last time he spoke with Garrosh, Vereesa Windrunner warned him about the poison in the orc’s food, thus the prince saved his life. Garrosh demanded why he saved him, and he told him that he did because Garrosh should have a chance for justice. Then the former Warchief insulted him for being weak.

It brought mixed feelings to the prince. But Anduin did promise to visit him before his final sentence with his children due in a few days. To his surprise, Wrathion was leaving Garrosh’s cell.

“Wrathion, what are you doing here?” Prince Anduin wondered as his dragon friend smiled at him sadly.

“Anduin, what I am going to do will benefit all of Azeroth. I need you and the others in the way, so thanks for giving me a convenient distraction.” The Black Dragon sighed as Anduin was starting to understand what he was saying.

“You’re going to free Garrosh?” Anduin questioned with fear in his voice.

“Your father had the chance to unite the Horde and Alliance under one banner! He could’ve gotten all of Azeroth and be ready for the big threat coming. But no, he decided to just let the divide remain. Now, I have no choice but to take matters into my own hands. Since you were responsible for his sudden change of mind, you’re going to help me, as the distraction.” Wrathion growled as Anduin felt scared at his once close friend.

“Guards! G-!”

Wrathion then covered his mouth as he pinched the back of Anduin’s neck, causing him to pass out.

“I’m really sorry that I have to do this but look on the bright side. At least your kids are going be born.” The Black Prince smiled as he used his magic to induce labor, “Good thing you’re already so close, your children will be okay.”

The Guards with Jaina Proudmoore came in to see Wrathion and Anduin on the ground.

“Thank goodness you’re here. You need to take Prince Anduin needs a doctor.” Wrathion pleaded, pretending to be panic.

“What’s wrong with him?” Jaina demanded.

“I-I don’t know. He said he was having stomach pains then began to crouch down. He tried calling for help, but then e just fainted!” Wration lied as Jaina looked to her nephew.

“He’s going into labor. Get him to the infirmary now and find King Varian!” Jaina ordered as the Death Knights carried the prince away and Jaina followed them.

Wrathion watched as they carried the prince away, feeling a tinge of guilt for doing this to his friend.

Now to Garrosh’s trial.

* * *

On the way to the infirmary…

Anduin began to stir, awaken to a new level of pain he had never felt before.

It was far worse than anything he had suffered before, he really felt like he was going to die like his insides were being removed! What was happening to him?

He looked up to see he was being carried by the Death Knight Darion as his Aunt Jaina was close by to his personage.

“J-Jaina…” Anduin moaned as he felt pure agony.

“Don’t worry, Anduin. You’re going through labor; you’ll be taken to the doctor to get your cesarean. Your father is on the way too.” Jaina soothed as Anduin tried to warn them about what Wrathion was plotting but was in too much pain to speak.

All he could say was, “W-Wrathion…! Danger…! Free…!”

“Shh… Don’t speak, Anduin. Everything will be okay.” Jaina promised as Anduin wish it were true.

* * *

In the Infirmary…

Anduin was lying in his bed as his father Varian arrived to comfort him in his intense pain.

He bone-gripped his father as the young prince thought he was dying, the gnomes assured him that the pain was natural. Anduin was forced to breathe hard as Velen and the Gnomes arrived with the machinery required for the cesarean.

“Don’t worry, my son. You won’t feel a thing and when this is all over, you’ll be a father to two newborns.” Varian assured as they were ready.

“Okay, your highness, take a deep breath and when you wake up, your children will be right by you.” One of the Gnomes assured as they placed a gas mask over the prince’s face and turned on the anesthesia.

Anduin did just that to be able to escape the pain and into the unknown darkness.


	9. Chapter Nine: One-Winged Twins

The next week in the Infirmary…

Much has happened since Anduin Wrynn went into labor.

Garrosh’s escaped with the help of Wrathion and no one knows where they are. Many were injured but no one was permanently harmed or killed. The Alliance and Horde are working tirelessly to find out where they are and what they are planning.

But even though Varian’s greatest enemy has escaped justice, this was one of the happiest moments of his life for he was finally a grandfather. Anduin’s children slept peacefully as their bassinet was close to his son’s bed.

It was a pair of boy twins, young princes of the Wrynn family. Their appearances were that of half-elves, but instead of both being night elves, only one of them showed that, the other had Anduin’s skin tone as well as hair and appeared to be not a Blood Elf, no more like a High Elf, a High Elf free from the addiction of magic for he had his own. The twins also had glowing heterochromia eyes that paralleled each other, one golden and one ocean blue.

Not the unusual about these twins.

Another thing was that they both had one wing but on different sides that parallels the twins. They were feathery, angel-like cherub wings as it added to their cuteness, the Night Elf was pure white, and the High Elf was pure black. They were like angels from above, though no one would ever doubt it from being Anduin’s children. Varian wondered why they have one wing each to Velen and the prophet theorized that it was a sign of powerful magic and a sign of a demigod.

King Varian smiled at his nameless grandchildren as they made cute noises in their crib. He wanted Anduin to be the ones to name them once they woke up. Until Anduin was strong enough to take care of his sons, Tyrande and Malfurion would be tending to the needs of the children as Tyrande can provide magical breastmilk and Malfurion could teach Varian on certain needs the children would require.

Varian soon felt his son’s fingers twitched as his eyes slowly opened.

“Anduin.” Varian smiled as he hugged his son, who was finally awake.

“F-father? What-? My babies, where are they?” Anduin gasped as he looked for his sons.

“They're right here like I promised.” The king assured as he showed him the babies.

Anduin chuckled as he wept tears of joy at the sight of his sons. His little angels, they were safe like the visitor in his dreams said they were. 

Then his happy moment ended when he remembered what happened.

“Wrathion!” Anduin gasped, “Father, you need to stop him! He-!”

“Anduin, I know. It already happened. He freed Garrosh.” Varian sighed as he placed a hand on his son’s hand.

“And he used me and my children.” Anduin groaned with self-hate of this disaster.

“What?”

“Wrathion induced the labor as a distraction.”

“HE DID WHAT?!?” Varian boomed as he accidentally woke up the babies and made them cry.

“Oh, sorry, sorry. Grandpa didn’t mean to wake up his little warriors. Shh… Shh…” Varian apologized but the babies were too fussy to listen.

By instinct, Anduin grabbed both of his sons with tender love and the two slowly stopped crying when they listened to their father’s heart. Varian sighed in relief as his grandsons were finally calm and relaxed.

“Alright, now that these two are a lot calmer, tell me what happened.” Varian requested, trying to keep his temper under control.

Anduin explained everything to his father and with every sentence he heard, the High King was fueled by rage over the Black Dragon. How dare he use his family as pawns in his game? Not only that, he nearly put them all in danger. Anduin and his children could have died for that spell he placed over his son.

“If I ever see that dragon again, I’ll skin him alive and have a nice pair of boots,” Varian swore under his breath as he noticed one of his grandsons reaching out to him.

Varian chuckled and allowed the baby’s tiny fingers to barely wrap around his giant one.

“I’m just happy my sons are okay. Um, Father, why do they have wings?” Prince Anduin wondered as he spotted the tiny wings of his sons.

“Not quite sure, Velen believes that this is just a sign of them being Demigods and a physical form of their magic,” Varian answered as the members of the Alliance came in.

They greeted the prince and congratulated him on a successful cesarean. Many adored the twins and see a big future ahead of them. Then Velen came to the prince with a report on his and his children’s health.

“Your sons are perfectly healthy and though you gave us a scare, you emerge beautifully. I advise that you and your sons stay here for a few weeks. It will give you time to heal from your stitches and asthenia. But once you do return home, stay in a wheelchair for a few weeks and no heavy lifting or manual labor. I will also arrange medicine for pain.” Velen explained as Anduin breathed a sigh of relief.

“Thank you, Prophet Velen.” Anduin expressed his gratitude to his tutor.

“No need, you and your children’s health are all I require for gratitude,” Velen assured.

“Speaking of the next Generations of Wrynn, what will you name your sons?” Genn wondered as he looked to the younglings.

Anduin then asked for his father to hold his sons as he pulled out a notebook of names to pick when his children were born. It took a lot of thought and ideas, but the prince was able to pick two boy names.

“I thought of two names for my son during my pregnancy. There were two names that I have chosen.” Anduin began as he pointed to the Night Elf-looking son.

“The one with dark purple hair and a white angel wing will be named Andrassil Varian Wrynn or Andy for short,” Anduin answered then turned to his other twin, “And the one with pale skin will be Lo’Gosh Teldrassil Wrynn. They are the most perfect princes of all of Azeroth.”

“Why choose the name of our trees?” Tyrande as she cooed at the cute infants.

“I wanted my sons to have knowledge of their cultures. But those two precise names… I do not know; it came from a dream…” Anduin spoke as he seemed to be in a daze somewhat.

He snapped out of it when he heard Lo’Gosh giggle at his grandpa. Anduin chuckled two as he gave a kiss to his sons.

It made Malfurion wonder if Anduin chose the names or if the father played a role.


	10. Chapter Ten: Celebration of Two

A month in Stormwind later…

The kingdom waits eagerly for the young princes to be seen as they hoped they were a good fortune.

The prospect of the next generation of Wrynns being Demigods was definitely a good sign for the Kingdom of Stormwind. The citizens were a hustle and bustle for making or buying gifts for the twin children as everything was decorated beautifully to welcome the return of the royal family. It was also to celebrate the birth of the young princes.

The fanfares were blowing as the carriage holding the Wrynn family was coming in with the Death Knights guarding them. The people showed their love as Anduin waved at them slightly.

“Praise the Light!”

“Our young princes are born!”

“The next generation of Wrynn!”

“Congratulations, Prince Anduin!”

“I never thought the people would be so eager to meet them. I am happy to know that Stormwind would be a good home for them.” The crowned Prince Anduin smiled as he looked to Andrassil Varian Wrynn and Lo’Gosh Teldrassil Wrynn, who was sleeping peacefully in their bassinet.

“Of course, they would be welcome, they are Wrynns and Stormwind will always be there home.” King Varian grinned as he spotted the castle.

The carriage walked through the drawbridge as the lords and ladies cheered for their return and birth of the twins. The carriage stopped in front of their home, then the King, crowned prince and infant babies were emerging as the confetti was thrown and the golden Fanfares were blowing harder than they ever had. The knights saluted the royals as the High King helped Anduin.

Anduin was placed in a wheelchair as he held to his sons as he greeted the people.

A celebration would soon be held.

* * *

Three days later…

A grand feast was prepared as the Alliance cheered and sang for the infant babies that were being held by their Aunt Tyrande and Uncle Malfurion.

Jaina was still troubled by Garrosh’s escape and still believed that Varian should have taken over the Horde, but she kept those thoughts to herself as she wanted to be there for her new nephews. Genn couldn’t help but feel like a grandpa like Varian as he looked to the boys, he made a vow to protect them and Anduin with his life. Broll Bearmantle was casting his blessing to the children as he sensed a strong spirit within them, like their Grandpa. Valeera Sanguinar was making plans to teach Andrassil Varian Wrynn and Lo’Gosh Teldrassil Wrynn in fighting, believing they’ll be as tough as Varian but as smart as Anduin. Thargas Anvilmar had made gifts for the children as did the many others that came to the party.

Gifts were being scanned over with magic for safety then placed on the table.

“Today we celebrate the birth of our young princes who Anduin’s love, devotion, and determination brought into this world. We don’t know what the future holds for them, but we will be there for them every step of the way! To Andrassil and Lo’Gosh!”

“To Andrassil and Lo’Gosh!” They cheered as the infants were squealing with excitement at the trinkets Anduin showed.

“To my sons.” Anduin marveled as he knew they will do amazing things.

* * *

At night…

After Anduin tucked the tuckered twins to bed, he was wheeled to his own bedroom to rest.

It had been an exciting and tiring day and Anduin just welcomed the bed he hadn’t been in for such a long time. The Crowned Prince of Stormwind then closed his eyes and let the land of slumber come to him.

* * *

_In Anduin’s Dreams…_

_Prince Anduin awoke to find himself in a garden as the large, mysterious fellow in that often visited him held out his hands._

_“Hello, your majesty.” He greeted the boy._

_“Oh, it’s you again. Hello.” Anduin smiled as he took his hand and was pulled up._

_“Come with me, I have something for you.” The hooded man quested as he took Anduin’s hand and led him somewhere._

_And marveled at the gothic beauty as dark blue flowers were everywhere and growing thorns. Luckily, the stranger protected him from the prickly plants and brought him to a stone picnic table with Anduin’s favorite foods._

_“Shall we?” The figure smiled._

_“We shall.” Anduin grinned as well as they walked to the table._


	11. Chapter Eleven: Gone to War

A couple of months later in Stormwind…

Garrosh had finally been located in an alternate timeline where the orcs are about to invade.

This means that the Alliance would soon follow him through their own portals and stop whatever he was going to do there. King Varian would lead the charge against Garrosh, leaving Stormwind’s safety to his son, Anduin. Now, it was time to say goodbye to him and his young infant grandsons, Andrassil and Lo’Gosh.

The twins were getting bigger as they were the most adorable things in all of Azeroth.

Baby Andrassil Varian Wrynn was like his father, quiet and patient. He seemed to be the smarter brother of the two as the mind-expanding toys they have been easily solved. Anduin wanted to encourage his inquiring mind and brought many, many baby puzzles for Andrassil to play with. Little Andrassil was also able to escape from his crib to follow his father. While the frustrated nursemaids tried to make more complicated locks, the night elf looking baby always managed to solve them. Both cunning and mischievous, quite a combination.

But luckily, Andrassil only cried when he was hungry or needed to be changed, unlike his twin brother.

Lo’Gosh Teldrassil Wrynn was a lot more vocal than his brother. He would scream, shout and bellow when he wanted something. Grandpa King Varian believed that it was because this baby had a warrior spirit and was a sign of being a great warrior.

Lo’Gosh was a lot bigger than his brother and showed mostly a creative side. He loved to draw, even though they were scribbles of the members of the Alliance, Anduin believed he was talented. But if there was a problem, he would throw a tantrum and start throwing things at people, except for his grandpa and father, that makes him angry. Anduin tried to teach him that you use your words, not your fist, but the baby was too much like Varian.

They were darling and yet very mischievous young little children as the servants pointed out to the royals.

If they were like this when they are babies, imagine them as older children.

They were well-loved by the Alliance, especially Malfurion and Tyrande. They acted like a devoted aunt and uncle to the twins as they wanted to give the babies lessons on their culture for babies to know. It brought a curious mind to why they seemed so interested in the lives of the twins. Even though they were children of a Demigod, it seemed more personal, like they were their sons.

“Father, are you sure you need to go? We are not entirely sure what dimension Garrosh ran off to.” Anduin spoke to his father.

“Everything will be fine, Anduin. I’ll be back with Garrosh in chains and some souvenirs for you and the twins.” Varian promised as the playful twins were set down by him.

The High King then gave them each one a kiss on the forehead, “Be good for your Papa.”

The babies laughed then Prince Anduin picked up his children and gave his father a concerned smile to his father.

“I will be okay, Anduin. I promise.” Varian vowed as he picked up his sword.

“I love you, Father.”

“I love you too.”

With that, King Varian left to meet up with the army.

Anduin would protect Stormwind and his children.

What he didn’t know was that someone was watching them.

* * *

At night…

Anduin placed Andrassil and Lo’Gosh into their cribs then went to bed.

The Blond Prince would dream about that mysterious person and yet have no ability to ask who the romantic stranger is. Anduin theorized that this stranger in his dreams was actually the Demigod that blessed him with the twins. It was not natural to dream of the same person over and over in a dream and feel different from his normal dreams. The prince ever spent his spare time trying to identify the stranger from the legends of the Night Elves.

But while the human prince slept, two hooded figures entered through his window and passed his bed without waking him. They traveled to the nursery and opened the door. As the baby slept, the hooded ones took a small lock of hair from each of the twins then disappeared without any signs of being there.

* * *

In an unknown location…

The hooded figures traveled fast as they reached their location, with the Warden, Maiev Shadowsong waiting for them.

“Did you bring what I require?” Maiev demanded.

Her hooded Watchers handed her the locks of hair as the two nodded.

“Good. Those children have the same aura as him. If they are his, we need to know.” Maiev spoke, “Keep an eye on the Wrynn family for now. I must see what secrets lie.”

The Watchers bowed then disappeared.


	12. Chapter Twelve: The Winged Elf

Two Months Later in Stormwind…

As Varian Promised to his son, he would keep in touch with him and his family and send gifts to his grandchildren.

It seemed the dimension that they were in, paralleled to their own with massive changes. It seems that Garrosh’s plan to bring back the first-ever Horde to their Azeroth and kill them all. Luckily, the Alliance and the new Horde were hot on their trail and they would not fight alone because there were the greatest warriors from their history there to help them like they saved their Azeroth so long ago. But they don’t have a Garrosh or a Thrall, Arthas was the one taken in by Varian’s kingdom and is married to Jaina, and many other differences.

Garrosh managed to save the orcs of that reality from the demon blood and started the uprising. At least they know what they were planning now. Now they just had to stop him and bring him back for trial.

Until then, Anduin would be acting King and keep his people calm, not a difficult task since he has been doing many things to help the people and attended most of the events. It helped more when Stormwind saw his children with him too.

Speaking of events, it was time to visit the orphans with the twins.

“Bottles?” Anduin wondered as the Death Night Darion checked off his list.

“Check,” Darion answered.

“Diapers?”

“Check?”

“Bibs?”

“Check.”

“Wipes in case of food base accidents?”

“Check.”

“Baby Carriage for Twins?”

“Check.”

“Toys?”

“Check.”

“Fairy Tale Books to read to the children?”

“Check.”

“Okay, I think I have everything I need. Are the other Death Knights ready?” Anduin asked as his babies were in the harnesses.

“Yes, though I am surprised that the children like us.” Darion pointed out since he knew all too well that Death Knights are very scary to the living.

“Well, why wouldn’t they look up to the brave knights that saved the Prince of Stormwind from being assassinated? They see you all as heroes.” Anduin smiled as his sons were reaching out to the undead man.

Darion blushed as he tried to hide his face from the sweet prince.

“Erm… Let’s just leave for the orphanage.” The dead man spoke as Anduin gave the cutest laugh and his children mimicked him.

* * *

At the orphanage…

The children were excited as the prince of humans entered with the Death Knights.

“Prince Anduin’s here!”

“He’s here with the miracle babies!”

“The knights are here too!”

The Matron approached the prince as he greeted the Prince and his sons.

“Thank you for coming, your majesty. I know you have a busy schedule, but the orphans really appreciate it.”

“Of course, I wouldn’t miss it for the world. It’s important to help all of the people of Azeroth from the smallest bird, to the mightiest dragon.” Anduin assured as his sons were making strange noises.

“Your majesty, we could use a hand.” One of the Death Knights pleaded as he was been tackled by an army of toddlers.

Anduin chuckled as he settled down with his two sons and showed them a book.

“Okay, everyone, settle down I’ll read you a fairytale.” Anduin Wrynn smiled as the children gathered around him.

But as he was reading to the children and the knights stood right beside them, they heard a tiny voice scream, “Min'da!”

That startled everyone in the sudden sound coming from the prince. The prince himself then looked down at the twins with his eyes bulging.

“Min'da!” Andrassil called as he reached for Anduin.

The prince’s eyes sparkled like a thousand stars. His baby was talking, he was calling out to his parent. He didn’t even care that his son called him “Mommy”.

“Oh, my sweet little angel, you’re talking!” Anduin laughed but before he could continue, Lo’Gosh squealed, “Min'da! Wan’ Min'da ‘iss!”

The blond looked like he was about to pass out from all this excitement as the Death Knights caught him.

* * *

Back at Stormwind Hold…

“They’re talking?” Varian gasped from the communications that the Gnomes made.

“Yes, yes, see?” Anduin excitedly squeaked as he encouraged his sons to talk with Grandpa.

“Gwampa!!” They both said at the same time.

“Nicely done, my young warriors! They’re growing up so fast, Anduin.” Varian smiled at his twin grandsons.

“I know, soon they’ll be old enough to walk.” Anduin marveled, “I hope the fight goes well in the other dimension goes well.”

“It does, I promise that we will stop Garrosh and come home.” Varian vowed, “Love you son.”

“Love you too, father.”

“And love you, my little warrior~!” Varian cooed at the talking babies.

“Wove Gwampa!” They both cheered Varian chuckled then turned off communication.

Soon Genn came in as the young princes’ eyes lit up at the sight of the man.

“Woof! Woof!” Lo’Gosh shouted cheerfully.

“No, young princes. No Woof, Woof.” Genn sighed as he had something to report to the acting king.

“Woof! Woof!” Lo’Gosh demanded as Andrassil looked to his mother, “Min'da, Woof, Woof!”

“Min’da? The twins are talking?” Genn questioned.

“They just started to.” Anduin proudly answered as he ruffled his sons’ hair.

“Woof! Woof!”

Genn sighed as he knew that he was not going to word to the prince unless he transformed. So, he did so as the prince cheered.

“Woof! Woof!” They cheered as they left their father’s lap and crawled to the humiliated Worgen.

Genn could not win against the twins and their cute puppy eyes.

“So, what were you saying, Genn?” Anduin wondered as picked up the twins that were playing with his fur.

“Lady Tyrande and Lord Malfurion have arrived,” Genn explained.

“Good, good, they’re here. I promised to send for them when the twins begin to talk. Send them in.” Anduin requested.

“Yes, your highness and please take them. Last time I held them, I got drool and food bits in my hair that took weeks of getting out.”

Anduin laughed a bit as he took his sons.

“Sorry about that, Genn. They are still babies.”

“Understandable, I am a father myself, my prince. I will be here to help if you need it.” Genn bowed as he went to get the Night Elves.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Vault of the Wardens…

Locks of hair fell into a bottle of magic as it began to change and morph into a strange color of green and amber swirl.

Maiev Shadowsong watched as she placed small drops of blood into another bottle as it mimicked the same effects.

“I knew it. These children… Prince Anduin’s contact with the blade… it all makes sense now and Lady Tyrande knew… She knew they are the children of Illidan.” The Warden sneered as she needed to make a visit with the Night Elves’ leader.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: The Truth with the Lions

At Stormwind in the Wrynn Twin’s nursery…

The two leaders of the Night Elves were watching as the Wrynn Twins were playing with their human father.

“The boys seemed to be growing quite well.” The Night Elf Druid pointed out as Anduin was playing pattycake with Andrassil while Lo’Gosh was hugging his stuff lion.

“Yes, they’re growing every single day.” Anduin pridefully spoke as he tickled Andrassil’s belly, causing him to giggle.

“It won’t be long before their magic begins to surface. You might want to think about basic training in magic for young children.” Tyrande advised as she grabbed Lo’Gosh, causing the young boy to squeal then laugh with his aunt.

“How would that work, though? I fear that Night Elves’ magical education is fairly new to me. In fact, raising two demigod children as a single parent is completely new to me.” Anduin wondered as his son crawled into his father’s lap.

“Don’t worry, we will be able to assist in your children’s development in their Elven heritage as you will teach them of their human heritage.” Tyrande assured as the group then suddenly felt a draft in the room.

Instinctively, the Crowned Prince grabbed his twin sons and held them tight as he sensed something dangerous coming. From the window were the Wardens and their leader Maiev Shadowsong, her eyes from her helmet burning with anger.

“Maiev, what are you-?” Tyrande demanded but was stopped.

“Meet me in the throne room, all three of you, now.” She demanded as Anduin held his sons close.

“What is the meaning of this, Maiev?” Malfurion questioned as to the Spymaster and his spies came in to protect the prince from the Elf that once attacked him.

“I know the truth; I know their truth. I know what you have been hiding from me and from my wardens and I don’t like it.” The warden sneered as the leader’s eyes went wide and Anduin looked confused.

“What do you mean? Lady Tyrande, what does she mean?” Anduin wondered as he was concerned about what the Night Elf would do and if she was stable.

The Queen of the Night Elves sighed as she turned to the prince.

“Your highness, you might want to take your children somewhere else. We will discuss this in a more private area.” Tyrande suggested as Anduin was being led by Shaw with his spies to hide his children from the Warden.

It seems that things are turning sour.

* * *

In the study…

Anduin contacted his father as Tyrande and Malfurion.

They were all together as the wardens sat on the other side of the room with their leader, the enraged Maiev Shadowsong, standing tall.

“Have you to attack my son once again, Elf?” Varian sneered from his communications in the alternate universe.

“I seek answers and the prince should know them as well. You kept the truth hidden from us.” She answered as they felt a twinge of guilt from hiding things from Anduin Wrynn.

“You know why we must. We did it for them and for Anduin. You know what will happen if others know about this.” Tyrande defended as the human prince was confused.

“What? What are you hiding from me?” The priest wondered as he looked to them with puppy eyes.

“Tell him, tell him the truth,” Maiev demanded as they knew that there was no more use hiding it from Anduin.

“Anduin, we only hid this from you to protect you and your sons. We didn’t want any of you to be killed.” Varian apologized to his son.

“Protect me from what? What did you hide from me?” Anduin questioned as he was feeling anxious.

“We-we know which Demigod was the once that caused the divine pregnancy. Do you remember when you found one of the Twin Blades of Azzinoth?”

“Yes…”

“Did something happen when you touch it?”

“Yes… There was a small spark of electricity, but it only hurt for a moment.” Anduin answered as he remembered finding the blade.

“Anduin, when you touched the blade, some of that magic was absorbed into your body, causing a divine pregnancy. Your light purified the energy from the Demon Blood, preventing half-demons from being born.” Tyrande explained to the young prince.

“So, you’re saying-.”

“My brother Illidan is your sons’ father.”

Anduin took a moment to process it as everything finally make sense to him. That man in his dreams, it was Illidan, his sons were his as they have wings inherited by their father but feather from Anduin’s Light. How one son looked like a Night Elf with nature magic but the other looked like a High Elf, born with natural Arcane Magic flow.

“I’m sorry we lied to you Anduin but we didn’t want you or your sons to be in danger. Illidan has made many enemies and they would be thrilled to harm you and your sons. Can you ever forgive us?” Malfurion apologized.

“I-I forgive you, but-but I need a moment to process this entirely.” The prince spoke as his mind was trying to catch up with reality.

After calming down and finally able to accept Illidan as his sons’ father, there was one more matter that Maiev needed to address.

“I know that none of this is your fault or your sons. But I must examine them and you.” The Warden requested in a gentle voice.

“What?”

“We still have no information on what Illidan truly did to you or what effects on your twin sons. I want to be sure none of you are corrupted. I promise to not bring harm to any of you, but please, allow me to take a look.” Maiev requested from the prince as the leaders were suspicious.

But Anduin needed to be sure.

“Very well.” Anduin sighed, “But under the condition that the Death Knights come with me as well as Tyrande and Malfurion.”

“Agreed.”

Anduin then called for his sons and while his father and leaders protested against it, he followed the Wardens.

* * *

Three hours later in Vault of the Wardens…

As Maiev promised, the examinations were quick and painless.

There was no funny business and his sons were always close to him. Maiev held no resentment to Anduin and his son but he was still angered that Tyrande, her own queen lied to her about this, that she herself couldn’t trust her.

“Your sons and you have no trace of the demon blood, though Lo’Gosh does have Arcane magic in his blood, I believe it to be a remainder of his father’s magic, nothing to worry about. But I must warn you, your majesty. If your sons stray from the right path like Illidan once did, I will have to be the one to imprison them.” Maiev warned Anduin.

“Don’t worry, it will never come to that,” Anduin assured as he took his boys home, leaving the Warden to talk with the two Elves. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Grandpa’s Home

Three years later in Stormwind…

Varian stared at his castle as it felt like an eternity since he was home since he saw his family, his son Anduin, and his sweet little Grandchildren, Lo’Gosh and Andrassil.

He longed to be with his family as the years of searching for Garrosh make his heart yearn for home. But thankfully the chase ended, but with a darker force on its way. He would at least have a small window of time to spend with his love ones.

The Fanfares played as he spots his son and grandsons waiting for him next to an empty throne, kept clean and warm for him.

“Grampa!” Lo’Gosh and Andrassil squealed as they rushed by the flight of wing to their grandfather, the High King and hugged him.

“My, it seems my little warriors are learning to fly and by the use of one wing each, quite a feat to master.” Varian chuckled at his goofy grandchildren.

“That’s not all they’ve been up to. Go on, my little Sunshines, show your grandpa what your teachers have taught you.” Anduin encouraged his sons who nodded at their mother simultaneously.

“Yes, Min'da.” They squeaked as Andrassil went first.

Like his uncle showed him and trained him in the arts of the Druid. He tapped into the power within himself and thought of an animal to take the form of, the most fitting for a Wrynn, a luminescent lion, but due to his age inexperience in Druid magic, he could only be a lion cub.

His Grandfather showed pride in his eyes as he congratulated the boy with applause to the clever boy.

“Nicely done, Andy! Looks like someone will be a gifted druid in his future.” Varian announced as the skittish boy blushed at the praise he was given.

Andrassil was the type who did not wish to be rewarded, just do the right thing because it’s right, like his father.

“Thank you, Grampa,” Andrassil whispered, transforming back, then he bows to him.

“It seems he inherited your shy and gentle nature, as well as intelligence and inquisitiveness side.” The King pointed out as he ruffled the child’s hair.

“T’at nothin’! Watch me!” Boom the young Prince Lo’Gosh as he was eager to show everyone what he can do.

“Now, Lo’Gosh, please be careful. Don’t overexert yourself.” Anduin pleaded, being the overprotective parent, he was.

“I’m sup’a tough, like Grampa!” Lo’Gosh boasted as he used Arcane magic, creating a massive fireball up into the air then freezing it with an ice beam and carving the frozen fire with Arcane to make a statue of a permafrost lion.

“Incredible…” Varian spoke as he stunned by his Grandson’s talent, who suddenly collapsed and was caught by his brother.

“Lo’Gosh, what have I told you about overdoing your spells? It’ll stunt your growth!!” Anduin gasped as he rushed to aid his son.

“Sorry, Min'da.” Lo’Gosh apologized as Anduin began to heal him with his light, “Wanna show Grampa how strong I am.”

“Well, be more careful. I know you’re excited to see Grandpa, but you shouldn’t kill yourself over it.” Anduin fretted over as his son was slowly getting his second wind.

But the crown prince would not hear of it as he decided to pick him up.

“No, Min'da! Down, down!” The half-elf shouted and huffed.

“Well, maybe next time you don’t overexert yourself with your magic. Besides, I like carrying you and your brother. You won’t stay small forever and I wish to do it as much as I can.” Anduin smiled as he felt a tug on his pants.

He looked down to see his son Andrassil, wanting to be held as well. The human prince chuckled at his half night elf’s son’s want and grabbed a hold of him with his other arm.

“Seem to be a handful, aren’t they?” Varian laughed as he took his seat on the throne.

“Yes, but they are my little angels.” Anduin smiled as Varian told his son of what had happened on that other plane of reality.

Though the call of battle will bring the Alliance to battle again, no matter if it be Horde, Dragon or Demon, the High King will answer the call. For his family.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Gul'dan’s discovery

Gul’dan’s Lair days later…

As the Warlock Orc reached this strange new reality, the first thing he did was make contact with his lord and master, Kil'jaeden.

The with orc peered into the looking glass made of magic as it swirled and circled. Soon the image of the Demon God appeared, burning and deadly as ever. His faithful servant bowed to the fearsome power of the Demon.

“Lord Kil’jaeden, I have arrived at the alternate reality. We will begin the invasion on your command.” The Orc reported to the smirking demon.

“Before you do, my faithful servant, there is another matter of great importance for our conquest of Azeroth.” Kil’jaeden spoke coldly as the image of himself swirled and was altered to the surveillance of the Wrynn Family, particularly Anduin and his sons.

The crown prince was laughing as their sons were playing Kings Vs. Scourge, which one of the knights pretending to be a death knight in favor of the Prince. The Blond Prince giggled as the High King chuckled too at the sight of the knight pretending to be dead, defeated by the twins.

“My lord, who are these people? Are they your enemies?” Gul’dan’s wondered as he noticed something unusual with the children.

“The Eldest one, the High King Varian Wrynn is, but his son Anduin Lane Wrynn, and his grandchildren Lo’Gosh Teldrassil Wrynn, and Andrassil Varian Wrynn are not to be slain. You see, it seems that Illidan’s magic, the magic and himself that rightfully belongs to me, created them. So, the Grandchildren and that Bearer belong to me as well.”

“What do you wish for me to do with them?” The foul Gul’dan asked as he bowed to his demonic master.

“Nothing, the Demonic Lords will see them all brought to me. I planned to transform the twins of Illidan into my personal servants as their father once was. As for the Prince, well… the boy is more than capable of bearing powerful Demigods. He will take his rightful place as my bride.” Kil’jaeden explained, returning to his visage as he showed the image of Anduin and altered it into him wearing a Shadowreaper’s attire, almost looked like a wedding gown.

“He will be a fetching soul, a Shadow Priest worthy of being your bride.” Gul’dan proclaimed as the demon he served smirked at the thought.

“First, you must kill the High King and begin your assault on Broken Shore. Once the king is dead, his family will be ours for the taking.” Kil’jaeden proclaimed menacingly.

* * *

In Stormwind…

Darion gasped from the nightmare!

He clasped his forehead as he was drenched in sweat.

Did he fall asleep? Impossible! The undead man had not slept since the moment he died and was resurrected as this nightmare. He also didn’t remember falling asleep. Was it more than just a dream?

Then his head started to ache as he felt his presence.

**_“Check on them!”_ **

The Lich King…

Then that mean…?

Darion did not waste time as he charged down the hallways and to the prince’s door. He quietly opened the door to see that the prince was still there with his children, snuggled beside him. It became a ritual for Anduin to read the children's stories in his bed as all three of them snuggled up to one another. It was cute.

The Death Knight needed to be certain that there was no danger as he looked around his room without waking the royal family.

**_“Watch for them. They know of them. They want their power and their souls. They will come for them. Protect my family.”_ **

“Yes, Lich King,” Darion whispered as he felt a presence behind him.

He turned around to see the stern face of the High King. The King silently instructed him to meet in his study to talk.

Darion did just that as he did not want to anger the father.

* * *

In the Study…

The King was pacing in front of the Death Knight who entered his son’s room as he looked irritated, like a wolf ready to sink its teeth into prey.

“Do you wish to explain to me why you were in my son’s room while he and my grandchildren slept peacefully?” Varian demanded as his Lo’Gosh was showing.

“I needed to be sure. I thought they were in danger.” Darion explained with truth in his voice.

As long as he spoke with truth and showed no fear, the King will not have reason to attack. At least, Darion hoped so. He heard stories of the High King’s legendary battle tactics and strength.

“What Danger?” Varian Questioned as it sparked an interest.

If there was something going to harm his son and Grandsons, he needed to know.

Darion explained the dream he dad or rather a vision. He saw Gul’dan and his demonic master, plotting to take Broken Shore, kill the King and steal away Prince Anduin and his sons. Varian gripped his sword tightly.

How dare they?

His grandchildren slaves and his son a Broodmare to that-that thing?

God or not, no one dares uses his family in such away! No one!

“Thank you for telling me, you may go.” Varian dismissed as the undead warrior bowed to the living king and left him alone with his thoughts.

“Kil’jaeden, I hope you can hear me from your palace. Know this, you foul demon, you have made an enemy you wish you hadn’t invoked. For threatening my family, you have forfeited your existence. Even if I were to fall, my son and grandchildren have so many loved ones, so many powerful family members that they would be more than happy to wipe out your demented life. So, get ready, you Bastard. We are coming for you.” Varian spoke, hoping the demon heard every word he said.

Then, as if something whispered in his ear, “I welcome the challenge. It will be all the sweeter.”

Varian turned around to see himself alone.

He knew who it was.

The Gauntlet was thrown, for the sake of Azeroth and his family.

* * *

_In Anduin’s Dreams…_

_Anduin was holding hands with the mystery man as he finally figured out who it was._

_When they reached the top of the temple, to see the beautiful moon in its fullness, the man pulled down his hood to reveal the face of Illidan._

_“I knew it.”_

_“You have.”_

_“But there is something else I must know, Illidan. Why, why choose me? Why seal your magic for something like this?” Anduin questioned as Illidan wrapped his wings around him._

_Over time, the Demigod grew attached to the human prince and fell in love with him, as he did with Tyrande, but only it was different._

_“Anduin, my magic was never meant to converge in such away. Before my death, I flung the remaining power of my soul away so my followers could find it and restore me. But your light, your magic had other plans. It created the most beautiful things that I have ever seen.”_

_“So, you never intended the magic to impregnate anyone?”_

_“No, just like I never intended to fall in love with anyone but Tyrande.”_

_Anduin then looked out the scenery as he was unsure of these emotions._

_Can he truly love someone who once served a demon and also no longer a part of Azeroth as a living person?_

_He really wanted to as he created a bond with him, but should it be so?_

_The wind blew gently as Illidan kept him warn._

_“They are coming.”_

_“Who?” Anduin wondered as he looked up._

_“My former masters. They will come for you and our sons. You must be strong and ready for the fight.” Illidan warned as the image of Kil’jaeden appeared before them._

_The nightmarish being set fire to everything around them as Anduin was held close. But the prince was not afraid._

_“I’ll be ready.”_

_“And I will help you.”_

* * *

In the waking world…

Anduin awoke from his dreams as he saw his sons were still sleeping.

The prince took a deep breath and touched his chest where his heart was.

“I will be ready to protect my sons and Azeroth,” Anduin vowed as he knew war was to come.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Fall of the Wolf

At Broken Shore…

The Horde and Alliance fought tooth and nail as the Legion emerged through the portals that the Orc Warlock created.

Varian was bold as he led the charge, like a wolf on the hunt! He was fueled by the parental rage of the army of that perverted demon and his miserable lackey! He wasn’t going to let his son and grandchildren be taken away. The High King will send a message to Kil’jaeden, he would never have Azeroth or his family!

But something went wrong.

Warchief Vol'jin felled in battle and Sylvanas ordered a total retreat of the Horde. Now, the battle seemed impossible to win and the Alliance was forced to call a retreat. But it wasn’t over just yet as a Giant Demon sprang forth and prevent the Alliance from escaping. Varian held onto the ship as Genn reached out his hand.

“Your majesty, take my hand!” Genn shouted as Varian looked to the Fel Reaver holding the ship and the many soldiers on board.

The High King knew what to do.

“Take care of my son, Genn. Protect my grandchildren and never let these monsters have them.”

Those were the final words of the High King, giving the letter to Genn Graymane as he fell, killing the Fel Reaver in the process! Genn watched in horror from above as Gul'dan stuck a sword into the king.

“Pity, the mighty king of Stormwind fallen to his knees. Tell me, why did you make it so easy for us to kill you?” The orc wondered as Varian glared up to him.

“For the Alliance…” He sneered as Gul’dan chuckled sinisterly.

“I hope your precious Alliance was worth it. For soon all of Azeroth will belong to my master and so will your family. Don’t worry though, your son will be treated as a treasure, a deity to all as your grandchildren will be fine generals, warriors like their father and grandfather. Maybe if your son is obedient enough, Lord Kil’jaeden will revive you in the form of a ghost and stuff you into a jar.”

Then with Fel Magic, he destroyed the king as Genn screamed out his names while the ships flew away.

Gul’dan smirked as he completed the first part of his mission, now the Dread Lords were free to hunt for the son of Varian, Anduin as well as the Twins of Illidan.

* * *

Weeks later in Stormwind…

Young Lo’Gosh and Andrassil Wrynn were still tear-stained after the funeral service of their beloved Grandpa.

But their grief paled in comparison to their Min'da. Anduin Wrynn was now the king of the Alliance and was forced to lead them in the war. It had been so long since they saw their Min'da smile, a real one, not a force one, and be happy. They vowed they would do everything in their power to see him smile again.

It would not be an easy task since Genn and Jaina were only adding more to his woes. Jaina decided to leave Anduin alone and the Twins saw this as a betrayal. Genn, on the other hand, was trying to manipulate their Min’da.

When Jaina and Genn were passing by, the noticed the angry looks of the twins.

“Boys? What’s wrong?” Jaina wondered as she tried to hide her hatred for the Horde.

What surprised them both was when Andrassil spat on her face!

“Prince Andrassil, have you lost your mind?” Genn gasped at the sudden action but then held his injured knee when Lo’Gosh kicked him.

“You’re bad! You hurt Min’da when Min’da is hurting!” Lo’Gosh accused them both.

“Now, boys that is not-.”

But Genn couldn’t get a word in edgewise as both boys began to curse at them in Darnassian. It was just plain luck that their Elven Aunt and Uncle came walking in with the Leader of the Death Knights. They gasped at the curses that the boys flung at the pair and quickly grabbed the twins.

“Boys, what in the name of Elune has come over you?” Malfurion demanded as he expected his behavior from Lo’Gosh but never Andrassil.

“They abandoned and bullying Min’da!” Lo’Gosh accused as he waved his tiny finger at them.

“He has suffered enough but they keep hurting him,” Andrassil explained as Tyrande sensed the protective nature of the boys and how much they love their parent.

“It is a good thing for you to stand up for your Min’da but that does not excuse your behavior. Now, we will have to speak with your Min’da about this. Come along.” The Night Elf Queen lectured as she led the children to the throne room.

“I think the boys are mistaken,” Jaina spoke but Darion shook his head.

“No, I think the problem is that they saw you two clearly. You’re both filled with so much hate, you can’t even see what you’ve done to the King. Thanks to you, he questions himself on being the rightful king and that’s not good.” Darion explained, “It’s best if you two stay away from King Anduin and look into yourselves. You’ve done enough damage to the royal family.”

Then he left the pair alone.

* * *

In the Throne Room…

“Alright, boys. Now tell the King what you have done.” Tyrande ordered as the twins stood in front of their parent.

“I spat onto the face of Jaina,” Andrassil answered.

“I kicked Genn in the shin and cussed him with brother,” Lo’Gosh spoke as well as the twins hung their heads.

“Boys! What has gotten into you? Why did you kick your Aunt Jaina and Uncle Genn?” Anduin gasped as he never heard of the boys' act so violently.

“No, they are no family of ours! They abandoned us! They hurt you! They made you cry, and we don’t want that!” Lo’Gosh shouted as both boys hugged their Min’da.

Anduin looked to the boys that hugged him and realized something. He didn’t have time to mope and sulk. He was not alone, he had a family, he had the boys. No, not just the boys, the kingdom… the entire Alliance. They were his family and they needed him.

He was still badly hurt from his heart, but he will have to endure.

“Boys, thank you. You wanted me to be happy again but hurting others because they hurt me is not our way. We must always strive for peace, never invoke violence unless we must.” Anduin advised as he hugged his boys closely, “Now, as punishment for hurting Jaina and Genn, I want you to go with your Uncle Malfurion and apologize to them.”

“But-.”

“The end doesn’t justify the means. Now, go apologize.”

“Yes, Min’da.”

But before they went, Anduin stopped them for a moment and kissed them both on the cheek.

“I love you both, my little Angels. Just because I scold you doesn’t mean I love any less.” Anduin smiled, but not a fake one, a real one.

The boys’ eyes sparkled as they fulfilled their vow and made their Min’da smiled. The twins then jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly.

“We love you too, Min’da!” Lo’Gosh grinned.

“We promise to make you happy, Min’da and proud,” Andrassil vowed then the two of them left the king and followed druid to find Genn and Jaina.

“Your majesty.” Tyrande gasped softly.

“What is it?”

“You-you’re smiling.” Tyrande pointed out as it felt like a lifetime since Anduin last smiled for real.

The king was startled as he touched his face. She was right, he was smiling. It felt so alien to him that he chuckled a bit.

“It’s been so long. At least I know that I can still smile again and it’s thanks to them.” Anduin spoke softly as he looked to where the twins left.

He then returned back to the throne and breathed. Tyrande then touched his hand.

“I know you are still suffering and the thought of being a king is too much, but we still need you, more than ever before. I know you can’t be your father and you shouldn’t. All I ask of you is to try. No matter how hard it is and no matter how much your heart is bleeding.” Tyrande pleaded to the young king.

Anduin looked down onto his father’s letter. His path was still blurred and his mind a mess by grief, but he still had to try.

“Okay, Tyrande. I promise to try.” Anduin weakly spoke.

“You won’t even by alone in this war either. Malfurion and I will help you every step of the way.” Tyrande promised.

“R-really?”

“We were with you when you gave birth, we were with you when you were raising the twins, and we will be with you now. You are a member of our family and we look after our own, Anduin. No matter what.”

“Thank you, Tyrande.”

“You are quite welcome.”

Though the Wolf fell, the wounded lion would try to rise.


	17. Chapter Seventeenth: Hide the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that my pages aren't coming as fast as they use to but lately my wrists has been aching, so I'm trying to rest and heal them. There will be more chapters in my stories but just not as fast coming as before. Hopefully, I'll heal soon.

Weeks later in Stormwind…

The latest High King Anduin was still trying to manage his grief as his little ones were helping heal his heart.

But soon he noticed that the members of the Alliance and his closest friends were acting strange around him and his sons. They always seemed to linger about, making excuses to check up on him and the twins, and always so secretive. Then when he looked at their private conversations, they stopped and pretended that they didn’t even talk to each other. They were hiding something from him and if they were it’s probably something bad.

He wanted to know why.

But before Anduin could have a word with them, the Warden, Maiev Shadowsong requested his presence. Over time, they have been good friends and would visit in their free time as Maiev learned to trust him and his children. He entered the throne to see the Night Elf and with her were people that glowed green with demon’s blood.

They looked so familiar, though he never met people like them, he has seen them but never in person. He then remembered, the people in his books on his research on demon blood…

They were the elves to serves Illidan.

“King Anduin, these… ‘warriors’ are the Illidari.” Maiev introduced with a scoff, showing anger towards the elves with Demon Blood.

“Your majesty, we are honored to meet the love of our master. A beauty worthy of Illidan.” The Illidari bowed as Anduin was stunned by their praise and truth of his relations with the Demigod, “We are happy to offer our services to you.”

“We are also here to warn you and the Alliance.” Another member of the Illidari added as it brought worry to the young man.

* * *

In the Lair of Gul’dan…

The Dread Lords gathered as the Warlock approached them with a smirk on his face.

The green orc from another timeline then used his magic to create an image of the current king and his two sons.

“Are these the targets? The Blond human seems very bewitching?” The fattest Dread Lord hummed as he got a better look at the King.

“Yes, Anduin Lane Wynn will be the bride of our Lord as his body will bring the children of Kil'jaeden. As for his current sons, they will be trained to be his generals to lead us all to victory. We will reign triumphantly with them as our slaves.” Gul’dan the warlock explained, “Bring them back here alive and unharmed or face the wrath of the master.”

Then the buffest Dread Lord noticed the magic of the image, it was the Light, the fearsome and fatal magic towards demons.

“But Light Magic is deadly towards us. How will we be able to get close enough without being obliterated?”

“You are self-proclaimed masters of tricks; you figure it out. But I expect him and his sons to be delivered alive and well, willingly or unwillingly.” Gul’dan scoffed as the dread lords, irritatingly bowed to him, “Now go.”

The Dread Lords then bowed and left the Warlock to plan for the future of Azeroth.

* * *

On Stormwind in the throne room…

“Leave?” Anduin questioned the Illidari as the members of the Alliance stood beside him.

“You must be hidden, your highness. Our foes know of you and your young’s connection to our master. If they catch you, things will become far worse than they are now.” One of the Illidari explained as Shaw glared.

“I can completely assure you that we are completely capable of protecting our king.” Shaw scoffed but the Illidari did not agree.

“We vow to our master to protect the king and their sons and what will you do if the Dread Lords worm their way into Stormwind. They can change their appearance and slither into the cracks of your kingdom without you ever knowing. The only way to ensure the safety of Azeroth and your family is for you and your sons to stay hidden.”

“Where would be safe for them?” Tyrande wondered as she and Malfurion were hearing them out, “I fear nowhere is safe for our family. The Dread Lords would hunt them to the ends of the earth.”

That was when Darion spoke up.

“There is a place where the Dread Lords wouldn’t tread and Anduin-er… His highness as well as his sons would be much welcomed there and cared for.” The Death Knight spoke up as the Spymaster Shaw cringed a little.

“Where?” Genn questioned as he wanted more than anything to keep the young King and the Princes of Stormwind safe.

“Icecrown.” Darion answered, “The Lich King has offered a place to stay for the King and his children and the Dread Lords and their servants are not welcome there.”

“Why would he do that?” Shaw questioned as he tried to deter the group from sending the Wrynn Family there.

“The Lich King despises the Legion with a passion, and he adores his majesty and his family greatly. That is the reason why the Death Knights are here in the first place.” Darion explained.

“We need our king here to lead us in the war,” Shaw spoke with irritation.

“We can relay messages to the King and follow his instructions to the letter.”

“But no living person can survive the cold weather of Icecrown.”

“Our Cult of the Damned are living and there are already accommodations for the Royal Family.”

Then Genn spoke up.

“Will they be safe there?” The old Worgen wondered as Anduin gave him a look.

Were they really considering sending him away?

“It would be the safest place in Azeroth.”

“Hold on, I am not leaving my people.” Anduin spoke up as he refused to abandon the Alliance, “I’ll send my sons there, but I need to be here.”

“You’re not, your highness. You are securing hope for them. Your majesty, Anduin, you have always done what was best for all. Let us do the same.” Darion pleaded to his crush.

Then the members of the Alliance looked to him, begging with their eyes.

“Anduin, I lost your father. We can’t lose you either.” Genn begged as he held both his hands, meaning to say “I” instead of “We”.

His world plucked his heartstrings as he thought back on how he has felt and still feeling about his father’s death. What if he died like his father, leaving his sons all alone? He couldn’t put his babies through that, not after losing their grandpa.

Anduin nodded as the Alliance and Illidari breathed in relief, but “Shaw” disappeared, alerting his masters of the situation.

“I’ll go and tell my sons that we are leaving for a trip.” The High King spoke as Darion followed to help.


	18. Chapter Eighteenth: Uncle Bolvar’s Cold Lap

At the decks of Stormwind…

The servants were packing the things for the Royal Family as Anduin was making sure his sons were well-groomed.

“Hold still, Lo’Gosh. You still have a few knots in your hair.” Anduin sighed as his son was being fussy about it.

“Min'da! I wanna go on the ship.” Lo’Gosh whined as Anduin was trying to hold him and brush out his blond hair.

“You will once I’m done. You know, your uncle Bolvar is excited to meet his cute and darling little nephews.” Anduin spoke in a cheery tone as Andrassil was happily reading a book.

“What’s Uncle like, Min’da and why doesn’t he visit us?” Andrassil wondered as Darion was helping carry a few of the luggage for the boys.

“Well… Your uncle is the sweet, kindest, most honorable man in the world, besides you… Grandpa. H-he is a Paladin, tuned with the light itself.” Anduin tried to explain as his voice faltered a bit from the mention of his dead father.

“He’s like you, Min’da?” Lo’Gosh queried as he turned his head up.

“No, no, no. Not in that way. I am a priest, a member of a light that does not use to light to fight but rather heal. A paladin is a warrior of the light that was created to defend Azeroth to defeat evil forces beyond the Alliance and the Horde. Bolvar was one of the finest Paladins I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. He was like a second father to me.” Anduin answered with memories of him with his father and Bolvar.

“Is it okay if we call Uncle, Grampa?” Lo’Gosh wondered.

“He would love it,” Anduin answered with a smile.

“But why is he not here in Stormwind?” Andrassil asked his parent as he heard his Min’da breathe a sigh of longing.

“Long, long ago, before you two were born, when I was a child, there were demons, and from the demons, came the Lich King, and from the Lich King, came the Scourge. The Scourge was made of the first undead.”

“Like the Forsaken?”

“No and yes. For the Forsaken were once the Scourge but freed from the shackles of slavery. The Scourge was undead that held no souls, their lives, and everything they were stolen away from the First Lich King. That Lich King was once human himself but was driven mad by the demons and his crown.”

“How can a crown make a person crazy, Min’da?”

“Because it was no ordinary crown, but a magic crown created by the demons and combined with the soul of a warlock. This human sought power to destroy the Scourge but was manipulated into becoming its king, seeking to turn all of Azeroth into the undead.”

“That’s horrible.”

“It is, but the Paladins and warriors rose against the Scourge as they refused to let our home be swallowed by the evil. Bolvar was one of those Paladins and many of the Death Knights freed themselves from the Lich King and joined the fight.” Anduin retold as the children were in awe.

“Like Darion.”

“Actually, Darion was the first to join as he led the army of Death Knights to fight against them. Bolvar led to the first attack of Ice Crown, the Lich King’s Castle with both Alliance and Horde to help him. But he was trapped by a veil of Blight done by the Forsaken of that time and captured by the Lich King.” Anduin proudly explained to his sons who were in awe of the dead man.

Darion looked away as the flattery caused him to blush whatever blood that was left in his body.

“What happened next?” Lo’Gosh wondered.

“Well, another legendary Paladin named Tirion Fordring and two of the mighty champions of both Alliance and Horde faced the Lich King in battle, severing his sword and freeing all the dead. But there was a… problem.”

“What kind of problem?” Andrassil wondered as he tilted his head.

Anduin curled up a bit as it pained him still.

“Remember that magic crown I told you about? Well, it was a link to the living and the dead. Without a master, the Scourge will destroy everything mindlessly. There must always be a Lich King. So, Bolvar, no longer a member of the living, decided to sacrifice everything he was and everything he loved, to save Azeroth. Knowing that he could never come home, he is trapped in Icecrown forever.” Anduin sadly explained.

“That’s sad and unfair. He sounds so great and has many people that love him!” Lo’Gosh protested. As Anduin finished his hair.

“That’s why he did it, to protect the people he loved… can only watch us from afar.” The king explained as Darion approached them.

“We are ready to leave.” The Death Knight spoke as he helped Anduin up.

“Right, alright, Sunshines, give kisses to your aunts and uncles, then let’s go meet with your grandpa.” The young king encouraged as the young princes said goodbye to the aunts and uncles who were members of the Alliance.

All except Genn and Jaina, who they gave glares to.

Then they made sure their favorite Aunt and Uncle got the most love.

“Be on your best behavior.” Tyrande lectured as she gave a kiss to Lo’Gosh.

“Listen to what your Min’da says,” Malfurion added as he hugged Andrassil.

“And remember that we love you.” They said at the same time as they switch children so Tyrande could kiss Andrassil and Malfurion hugged Lo’Gosh.

“Love you too, Aunty and Uncle.” They smiled as they hurried back to their Min’da and prepared for their long trip to Icecrown, being watched by the Lich King through the eyes of the dead.

* * *

Later in the Stronghold of Icecrown…

After a tiring journey, the royal Wrynn family had finally made their way to the frigid and cold Kingdom of the Scourge, Icecrown.

While wearing heavy warm coats, the young King Anduin Lane Wrynn held his two sons as the Cult of the Damn brought their belongings into the frozen castle. Lo’Gosh and Andrassil, though a little chilly, marveled at the sights of snow. Being from a warmer part of Azeroth, it was rare for them to see snow, let alone so much of it.

“Min’da, can we play in the snow?” The twins asked him.

“You’ll have to ask your Grampa Bolvar first. This is his home.” Anduin answered as a Lich approached him.

“Your majesty, the king is expecting you and your sons in the throne room. He is thrilled for you to by staying here for the time being.” The Lich bowed gracefully as Anduin nodded and followed Darion and the Lich.

“Why does Grampa live somewhere so cold?” Lo’Gosh wondered as they were looking at the icy walls of the structure.

“The cold helps keep our undead together and prevent us from rotting faster. I truly do hope that this chill weather is bearable to you and you enjoy your stay here.” The Lich answered the young Demigod as Anduin smiled.

“Nothing too harsh for us. We will survive. We are grateful for the hospitality, though.” The young king of Stormwind grinned.

“Well, the king is thrilled that his adoptive son and his grandchildren are paying a visit to his hold. He misses you greatly.” Darion spoke as he and his men circled the royal family like a protective barrier.

“I would not mind visiting if he offered an invitation.”

“You know the king; he wants to keep you safe. That is why he sent us to protect you, not that I mind your presence- urk!”

“Are you okay?” Anduin gasped as the undead warrior shook off the pain.

“I-It’s nothing, just a small headache. I will be fine.” Darion assured him as they continued.

From within his head, he would hear the words of the second Lich King, **_“Don’t even think about it.”_**

Darion has forgotten in a moment that he too is being watched by the Lich King and could easily make his life more of a living hell.

They soon reach the throne room where the Lich King sat upon his icy throne. They witness a couple of the cultist members bowed to him then immediately left.

His flaming eyes turned to his adoptive son, the son of the man he loved and cherished, Anduin and his sons Lo’Gosh and Andrassil.

 **“Anduin,”** Bolvar spoke with fondness in his voice.

“Bolvar.” Anduin teared up with joy as his sons rushed to the frozen king.

“Grampa!” They both cheered as they hugged the Lich King.

 **“Hello, boys. My, how much you have grown? You are destined to be great warriors and kings one day.”** The Lich King commented as the boys laughed and their father hugged Bolvar while he was trapped in the ice.

“Grampa?” Andrassil spoke up.

**“Yes, young one?”**

“Your lap is cold.” Lo’Gosh finished as everyone had a laugh at the twin’s cute nature.


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Ashes of Life

Days later in the Lair of Gul’dan…

The green fires from the pits of hell showed the images of the praying King inside the safe haven of the Lich King’s Castle.

It burned at the warlock that he could not reach his master’s bride for the Lich King’s powers would rip Gul’dan’s soul apart. However, it amazed him that the young man was able to develop a bond to the ruler of the dead in Azeroth. To be able to hold a special place in the Lich King’s dead and cold was something of a phenomenon. Not only that; but he was able to ensnare the affections of the Death Knights as well.

This must be why Illidan chose him. This boy had a power unlike any other before. His master will be thrilled to have him as his bride.

All Gol’dan needed to do it to find out how to lure the Boy King and his sons out of hiding. But as he was thinking the demon, Detheroc, the impersonator of the spymaster came forth.

“You’re late.” Gul’dan sneered at the demon.

“Forgive me, but I have been searching for weakness within the lair of the Lich King-.”

“There is no weakness, you blathering fool! I put assigned you this mission to bring forth the High King to our lord and master, Kil’jaeden. But you failed miserably and allow him to be in the hands of our sworn enemy.” Gul’dan sneered at the demon as he approached him with malice in his voice and his eyes burning red, “Perhaps, you should be brought forth and judged by our lord.”

“No! No, please, I can lure the prince away! I can make this right!” Detheroc begged the warlock orc who looked down on him.

“Go on.” The orc huffed.

“The boy still despairs on the loss of his father, King Varian. He would no doubt begin his search for anything left of him.” The Dread Lord answered, “At the Broken Shore, there is the legendary weapon his father wielded, the Shalamayne. If I were to say that I have found it...”

Gul’dan hummed as took a minute to think about his plans.

The Warlock grinned at the chance to lure the bride out.

“Very well, you have my permission to go forth with your plan. But this is your last chance. Failure will be punished, and the punishment will be worse than death.”

The Dread Lord then bowed and flew off as the orc continued with his plans, unaware that the real Mathias Shaw, escaping from his prison thanks to the uncrowned.

“Oh no, his Highness.” Shaw gasped as one of the members of the uncrowned covered his mouth and told him to shush.

“We must escape first. Then save your king.”

The two nodded as they continued their escape from the Legion.

* * *

In Icecrown upon the Lich King’s Throne…

Bolvar looked to the painting of him and his beloved Varian with his dearest son Anduin and Bolvar’s loving daughter, Taelia.

It was a happier time, a time where he was happy with his family. Both the Prince and his daughter were probably too young to remember each other but to warm his dead heart none the less. Varian and he were together after the tragedy took their wives and left them to care for their children alone. But they were strong as the High King and the Paladin were given love by their younglings. It was thanks to them that the King and his Loyal warrior of the Light finally have each other.

They were a happy family until the demons and undead destroyed their dreams and happiness. Now he is undead, Varian is dead, Taelia can no longer return to him, and Anduin is in hiding within his keep, miserable and longing, like he.

Why was pain the element of their lives?

Why must the people he loved suffered by these monsters?

He will not allow Varian to be lost forever, not if he had the power to do so. He could feel Varian, almost close to his soul, but not close enough. Now his scourge, controlled by his will, worked tirelessly to bring his wish to live. Even as he was sitting on the frozen throne while having dinner with Anduin and the young Demigods of Illidan and the newest High King, his agents are sent to Broken Shore to collect the remnants of his love.

Even if Varian were a pile of ash, he could rise again.

“Bolvar? Bolvar?” Anduin’s gentle voice spoke as it snapped the Lich King out of his thoughts.

 **“Er-forgive me, Anduin. I was lost in my thoughts for a moment. You were saying?”** The undead man once known as Bolvar wondered.

“I was asking if I and my children would be given the tour of Icecrown. I would like to see the sights of this mysterious castle and know its beauty.” The kind young man answered as Lo’Gosh was gnawing at a drumstick like a wolf, “Lo’Gosh, manners boy. You are not a wild animal.”

“But I am! I am a wolf!” The half-elf squeaked as Anduin laughed slightly at his antics.

His grandfather would be proud of him and was so much like him.

“No, my darling, you are named after one, but you are not a wolf. You must learn to be regal as it is a requirement of a prince.” Anduin sighed as he used a napkin to clean his messy son’s face.

Lo’Gosh hated it as his twin brother was giving a mocking look.

“Andrassil, don’t tease your brother.” The blond human scolded gently as he finished cleaning the boy.

 **“It must be karma to have twice the number of mischievous children as you yourself were once was.”** Bolvar snickered as he remembered those days.

“Really? Min’da was rebellious?” Andrassil squeaked at his Grandfather.

“No way. Min’da is the most law-abiding person I know.” Lo’Gosh laughed as Anduin pretended to be insulted.

 **“Your Min’da was as naughty as a fox in a chicken coop. Many got grey hairs from his shenanigans.”** The Lich King laughed as Anduin blushed. 

“Oh, I was not that bad.” The assured his sons.

**“There was a time when he was young that he devised a ruse on the knights of Stormwind. At the age of seven, he crafted fake ghost and scared the light out of them. I laughed for days on end.”**

“Min’da, that’s naughty.” Andrassil gasped as his twin brother laughed at the sight of Anduin’s embarrassed look.

 **“That was just one of the many pranks he did as a child. He was both an angel and a little devil, he still is one now.”** He laughed as the High King’s face was turning red, **“But his rebellious behavior can also be a good thing for Azeroth. In fact, it was his rebellious, and free-willed thinking was what help brought you two into the world.”**

“Really?”

**“Yes.”**

“Can you tell us the story of what happen?”

**“Of course.”**

As Bolvar began the story, Anduin could hear his right-hand man and protector, Darion chuckled.

“My Anduin, who knew you’re a wild child? Adds to your charm.” The Leader of Ebon Blade pointed out mischievously as he found it adorable of Anduin’s blush.

* * *

A few hours later...

Once dinner was over and his living family was returned to their dorms to slumber, Bolvar felt one of his agents returning with what his heart desired.

It was good for his sweet Anduin not to know what he is doing; he did not want to give the poor boy hope if he fails. But this was their only hope to return what was stolen from them. The Ghoul arrived with an urn with the symbol of the lions, the symbol of Stormwind, the symbol of the Wrynns.

“I have found all the ashes of King Varian…” The creature moaned as he presented the ashes to the Lich King.

The Lich King held the urn with tender love as he could feel his lover from within. Without speaking, he summoned the lich, Kel'Thuzad appeared and bowed.

 **“These are the remains of your beloved King Varian. I can feel his essence from within.”** Kel'Thuzad spoke as he felt the energy within.

 **“If you can feel him, then you can restore him?”** Bolvar coldly questioned as there was a trace of hope in his voice.

 **“Yes, I have crafted a new body that is almost identical from his first, but stronger and sturdier than his previous. The ashes will play an important role but we are mission the final ingredient, his soul. I do not know where it is, but it is not in the afterlife. I can still sense it on Azeroth.”** The Lich explained to his ruler.

**“Can his soul be found?”**

**“Yes, with his ashes, I can be able to locate his soul with time.”**

**“Do it.”**

**“As you command, Master.”**

The Lich bowed to his king as he took the urn from Bolvar, giving the dead man hope. If everything goes right, Varian Wrynn, the Ghost Wolf will rise once more.


	20. Chapter Twenty: Shaw or not to Shaw

Chapter Twenty: Shaw or not to Shaw

In Icecrown within Anduin’s temporary room…

The Newly crowned king looked to the tiny portrait of his family as his heart ached for the love of his father.

Anduin would sometimes wish this were all a dream, a nightmare to wake up from. That one of his sons would wake him up, his father would return from the broken shore and they would have a big family hug then dinner.

But it was real, painfully real. He cannot return home since the demons are hunting for him and his sons. He was lost and confused, fearing that he would lose his kingdom because he was not there for them.

How long will he be away from home?

Will he ever be able to return or is he doomed to fail and lose everything he loves?

King Anduin then looked to his sons, his precious angels and himself were the last Wrynn family members. They were playing and enjoying the toys that were brought with them to keep them entertained in this dark time. They were his only joy in these dark times of terror and misery for all of Azeroth.

Without them and his kingdom…

The young King needed guidance.

He needed help.

Then, to his surprise, his magic mirror began to shimmer as someone from Stormwind wished to speak with him.

The king looked to the mirror to see his spymaster within the mirror.

“King Anduin, this is spymaster Mathias Shaw reporting in.” The man introduced to the distraught priest in the kingdom of the Scourge.

“Is everything alright over there, Master Shaw?” Anduin fretted as Shaw shook his head.

“The war rages on but nothing too severe at this moment. The reason I have come to call is that I have found something that you wish to require.” The spymaster explained as there was a glimpse of a more sinister nature.

“What did you find?” Anduin wondered.

“I found your father’s sword, your majesty, the symbol of hope for the Alliance has been discovered. I can take you to it if you wish.”

* * *

At the Castle of the Alliance…

Lord Genn looked at the empty throne where the young King Anduin Wrynn and his sons once were together.

Things have been terribly quiet since the human king and his family was sent into hiding from the demons planning to make him into the bride of Kil’jaeden. The battle with the Legion rages on as the demons tried to locate the King.

But knowing that the High King and his family were safe and sound from the terrors of war brought strength and power to the armies, leading them to victory many times. They missed the young princes and the benevolent king. They will do everything in their power to protect them and bring them home safely when it is over.

The former king felt a pit in his stomach as he remembered how the boys believed that he abandoned them and their father. He will prove to them that he loved them and would never betray or desert them for anything.

Genn will not fail the king and keep the Wrynn family safe or die trying.

“Lord Genn! Lord Genn!” A knight bellowed as he stormed the halls in a frantic manner, startling the old Worgen.

“Huh? What is going on?” Genn questioned as he grabbed the knight by the shoulders while he heavily panted.

“You must come to the medical wing! It-it is the Spymaster!” The knight gasped as he tried to retain his normal breathing patterns.

“Take me to him,” Genn demanded as he feared that Mathias Shaw was wounded by the enemy demons.

* * *

In the infirmary…

Shaw was severely injured as the uncrowned stood beside him and all the while the members of the Alliance were overlapping themselves with questions for him.

His weakened body was covered in wounds and dirt as his hair was grown out. He barely looked like Mathias Shaw. It was only thanks to the great prophet Velen that he was confirmed to be the real Spymaster. But that begged the question on who the person within the castle is if this was really the spymaster.

Genn then came in to see Mathias in such a frightening state.

“Shaw, what in the light happened to you?” Genn gasped as the spymaster sat up in bed and regaled them all with his tale.

“The Legion… they took me… tortured me… and sent one of their disguised as me to… capture the king… save him… He’s in danger…” Shaw muttered as he slumped a little.

“Find the demon and speak with one of the Death Knights!” Genn ordered as the warriors of the Alliance hopped to it!

What they did not know was that the gruesome dread lord was already gone to meet with the young human king.

* * *

At the waters of Icecrown…

Anduin paddled in a small boat as he was navigating his way to the location that Shaw wanted to see him.

He did not want anyone to worry about him or his children getting hurt, so he decided to sneak off and look for the sword. The priest knew that Darion and the Lich will be upset for sneaking out of the safety of the frozen castle. He needed to hold the sword, the last reminder of his father, and the only thing that will grant him peace.

But why does he feel both excited and uneased?

* * *

Meanwhile in Stormwind…

“High King Anduin is gone! Lord Darion cannot find him anywhere!” Lady Alistra gasped as it caused a frenzy between the Alliance and the Death Knights.

“We need to find him now or the demons will!” Genn ordered as the Death Knights were already getting set to a search missing for Anduin.

“The Gargoyles spotted him in the waters not too far from Broken Shore and the demon is there waiting for him!” A death Knight answered, “Darion is on his way there now!”

But that was not enough for them as the Alliance needed to be certain that the High King was secured and found.

“We need to go now! Hang on, Anduin, I am coming.” Genn ordered as he rushed over to the boats!

Time was not on their side!

* * *

On the giant vessel near the Broken Shore…

The imposter Shaw was waiting for the king as he looked to the pocket watch.

The chosen bearer of Illidan’s children would soon arrive and his master will claim his bride. It will be exciting to see his rewards.

The false Shaw witnessed the boat coming closer as it reached hoisting position. The High King waved to him and he waved back as Anduin was hoisted up to the ship. Then, taken by the hand step aboard the ship.

“Welcome, your majesty, I am happy to see you after a long time in hiding.” “Shaw” greeted the young human king.

“I am happy to hear that, but I cannot stay out long. You have found my father’s sword?” Anduin wondered with his eyes sparkling with slight hope.

“Indeed, I have, I have hidden it in a safe location when I was nearly attacked by the demons.”

“Demons? Are you okay?”

“I am well if not a little worse for wear, but I will live.” The imposter assured as he went to the wheel and began to steer the ship.

That is when Anduin noticed something off with the ship. It seemed so empty and abandoned, there was no crew, warriors, or anyone else on the ship. The priest also found it odd that he was not greeted by the leaders of the Alliance either.

“Master Shaw, where is everyone?” The High King wondered to the “Spymaster” who steered the empty galleon.

Before he could answer, the ship violently shook as something hit it! It was from a cannon from a ship! They were on to him!

“Your majesty, head below deck! We are under attack!” The imposter warned as Anduin saw that the attacking ship was from one from his army!

“That ship is from the Alliance. Why are they attacking? What is the meaning of this, Master Shaw?” Anduin demanded as the imposter had enough!

He roughly grabbed the king by the wrist despite his protests then heard a sword singing.

“Release him at once, Demon.” Darion sneered with the sword in his hands.

Before Anduin had time to react, he felt something pinch his neck and everything went black.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One: King Me

At the sea near the Broken Shore…

As the king was rendered unconscious by the Dread Lord, the Death Knight of the Ebon Blade, Darion Mograine readied the steel of his blade.

The man that he loved would not be stolen away by some demonic force that had a hand in soiling their land of Azeroth and stole his humanity. He would feel his wrath for putting the parent of the young twins that looked up to him.

Without a minute to process, the Dread Lord found himself on the ground with a cut on his side as Anduin was safe in Darion’s arms!

But the Dread Lord will not allow himself to lose the king after coming so far!

He summoned a plague of mindless undead as the Alliance continued to attack the ship.

Genn was close enough to come aboard the ship with his men as they hooked the ship and swung with the ropes attached! A massive battled ensured as Anduin was placed sleeping while they fended off against the undead and their demon master.

“For King Anduin, for the Alliance!” Genn bellowed as his claws slashed through the decaying flesh of the undead.

The undead warrior of the Lich King, Darion was still facing off against the demon, Detheroc as his blade clashed with his claws!

“Tell me Forsaken, why do you risk what is left for your life for someone that still draws breath?” The demon scoffed at him.

“The King makes me feel alive and he is the only good thing in the nightmare that you and your kind put me through!” The Death Knight growled as he slashed a talon off!

At it hit the wooden floors, it caused Detheroc to snap!

“Enough!” The dread lord bellowed as he used magic to incapacitate the undead knight!

“Darion!” Genn gasped as he was still fighting as he was unable to reach them in time.

“You want to be with your king, wretch? Very well.” The Dread Lord sneered as he chained the knight and the king.

Then in an instant, he took flight with his prizes as the Alliance was forced to fight his undead men from the sea!

* * *

In the Black Rook Hold…

The Warlock was looking into his magic when the Dread Lord arrived.

From his arms, lied a sleeping King of Stormwind.

“I have collected the bride of our master as well as one of the Death Knight of the current Lich King. I hope it pleases you.” Detheroc reported in, presenting the King of Humans.

The Orc Warlock Gul’dan marveled on how the King looked even more beautiful in person as he slept like an angel. He could feel the immense power of the child even now. He would become the perfect bride to his master, Kil'jaeden.

…

No, this boy was too valuable for even Kil'jaeden. Why be a bride to the second best when you can be offered to an even greater power?

“You have done well, Detheroc. Now, I will require you and your warriors to guard this land. Do not fail.” Gul’dan ordered the Dread Lord.

“… As you wish.” He accepted as there was slight anger in his voice then left the orc.

Then Gul’dan used a spell to contact his lord, Kil'jaeden.

“My Lord, we have finally located your bride… We will prepare him for your arrival and your wedding to him.” The Warlock reported in as the demon on the other end grinned madly at the sight of the sleeping King.

“Excellent, I am eager to see my bride upon my arrival. But have those rags removed and placed into something more appealing. Once you have completed that, I will expect the master’s newest body to be prepared as well.” The demon king ordered his lackey.

“Yes, master.” The orc warlock bowed with grace and elegance as their intermission was ended and the spell was over.

Now, it was time to speak with the true master of the Legion.

With every ounce of magic, a fiery spell was cast to speak with the Titan of the Demons, Lord of the Burning Legion, Sargeras.

“Speak, Worm.” The fiery demon demanded.

“Lord Sargeras, forgive me for my abrupt audience with your supreme personage, but I have come to you to show our great treasures that were retrieved.” Gul’dan began as he presented the still and unconscious form of Anduin Wrynn.

The titan from the looking glass was petrified by the immense beauty and power from the priest as his chest rose and fell. What a glorious beauty to be held.

“This child is the chosen mate of Illidan, who impregnated the king and birthed two demigod children. They show immense power and gifts unlike any other. Kil'jaeden plans to claim him as his-.”

“Out of the question. King Anduin Wrynn’s blood and magic are too valuable to allow that. I will claim him as mine and we both shall produce offspring to conquer all. Leave Kil'jaeden to me and prepare the body and my new bride.” He ordered as he flames burned with desire for the king.

Then the looking glass disappeared and Gul’dan arranged the king to be taken.

* * *

In the prisons of Black Rook Hold…

Darion was chained to the wall as his mind was hazy.

He was in a prison of a strange design as he could feel the warm light of Anduin Wrynn so far away. He could not move as he felt drained. Something was wrong with him as his mind was going in and out.

Where was the king?

That was the lingering thought in his mind as he tried to stay awake.

* * *

In the elegant prison of Anduin Wrynn…

The King soon found himself in the luxury of the Damned as he finally awoke from his slumber caused by the demons.

He was no longer wore the robes he had on and was wearing a gown of red and black with red flowers in his hair and a crown of black rocks. He looked to see that his wrists had strange bracelets with demonic magic repressing his light, he could not make contact with it or with Velen.

He spotted the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. He then looked around to see if there was an opening but there was none.

As he was trying to think of a plan, he could hear the door open and the warlock, standing in front of him.

“Hello, your majesty.”

* * *

In Stormwind…

“This may be our only hope of saving the High King and the death knight that protected him,” Khadgar advised as he explained his plan.

“This sounds very risky and Anduin could be placed in greater danger.” The spymaster hummed as he himself was trying to think.

“But it is the only hope we have in saving Anduin from a fate worse than death. Very well, we shall do your plan. But if Anduin is hurt, there will be hell to pay, understood?” Genn threatened as Velen stood by him.

“Understood, hopefully, Illidan will help us on saving him.”


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two: Rise of the Betrayer

At Top the Black Rook Hold...

The preparations for the ritual were set as the Orc warlock began the spell to place his master’s soul into the body of Illidan.

The demons arrived with the sleeping or rather drugged bride of the fiery titan, was placed in a palanquin. The bony palanquin was settled down next to an altar, then the demons pulled back the veils to present the High King in his unconscious form, gently picked him up and placed him on the Dias. Gul’dan marveled at the sight of the bride as he knew his master would be pleased.

Once Sargeras arrives to Azeroth within the body of his disciple, he will claim his bride and forces him to drink his Blood to bind him forevermore. Then will come the spawn to set all of reality to flames. It will be a glorious sight as he remembered fondly of how he met the defiant and alluring soul in his room.

* * *

_In the gothic room-like prison cell..._

_“Hello, your majesty. What an honor to meet you.” Guldan smirked wickedly to the startled young priest he kept prisoner._

_“Gul’dan.” Anduin gasped at the sight of his father’s murderer._

_The Warlock grinned as his eyes burned greatly while he humbly bowed to the human king that was stolen away._

_“At your serves, your majesty. I am greatly humbled for a bewitching creature like you know of my identity. I truly hope you enjoy your stay.” The Orc Warlock laughed as Anduin showed outrage to the green shriveled creature._

_“Yo-you’re the one who caused the curse of your own people, the death of their previous home, you’re the one who killed my father!!” The High King sneered at the servant of Kil'jaeden, who took a step forward and he took a step back._

_“I do most certainly apologize for my… zealous part in the demise of your father, but my master sought his destruction so he could get to know you better.” Gul’dan purred as he kissed his hand, then was slapped by the blond priest._

_“How dare you touch me with your filthy hands!! I would never be a bride to that monstrous beast, Kil'jaeden!!” Anduin shouted at him as he took another step away from the warlock and onto the bed that he was sleeping on._

_Then Gul’dan bellowed a boisterous laugh which chilled the High King to the core and began to shake in fright._

_“I never said you will be wedded then bedded by Kil'jaeden, dear child.” The warlock laughed as Anduin trembled with fear._

_“Who said you would be the bride of Kil’jaeden? I said, my master.” Gul’dan corrected, “The master of all masters, the Titan himself…”_

_Anduin took a moment to process this but then realized what the warlock meant._

_“Sargeras…” The blond priest gasped in fright._

_“He has heard everything about you and your sons. You have quite an impressive record, combined with your great powers in the Light and your extraordinary beauty. You would be the perfect bride for his latest conquest, of course, you would need some… adjustments.” Gul’dan smirked malevolently as his eyes burned with eagerness._

_Anduin shivered at the thought of what the demonic titan had planned for him as the warlock began to brew something. The steam entered the room as the King of the Alliance began to feel drowsy._

_“You should be greatly content, for our master chose the host that you are quite familiar with. The one who gave you your twin boys.” The hunched and withered orc continued as Anduin was having a hard time staying awake._

_“I-Illidan, you are going to-to steal Illidan’s body.” Anduin breathed as he began to slump over, feeling sleep about to take him._

_“Look on the bright side, your majesty, at least you will be with your one true love and bring forth a new era to Azeroth.” Gul’dan smirked as the High King finally fainted._

* * *

In the present time…

Gul’dan looked to the sleeping King as he stroked his golden straw hair.

“Worry not of your new beloved to come, child, for will be his queen, forever and ever.” Gul’dan whispered to the drugged High King as he began the ceremony.

* * *

Within the cells of Black Rook Hold…

Darion yanked with all his might to pull the chains that bind him to the wall, but to no prevail as the demon warden mocked him for trying.

“Foolish Deadman. Resign to the fate that is to come for your world and for your king. Perhaps if you behave and after our master has him and his sons completely trained, you could share the same cell.” The demon Detheroc mocked.

“Bastard! When I am free, I shall take your head!” Darion threatened as the demon laughed at his prisoner.

“With a little help.” A voice behind him explained, causing him to turn around.

But it was too late as he was sent flying to the wall, revealing his rescuers to be Genn, Khadgar, Velen, and Shaw with warrior behind him.

Khadgar used his magic to free the Death Knight as Genn handed him his weapon that was stolen.

“Do you know where the king is?” Genn questioned as Darion picked himself back up.

“They are planning a ritual on the top of Black Rock to bring their master forth,” Darion explained as Khadgar stepped forward,

“Then we have no time to waste, we must go.” The mage ordered the warriors to rush to the top, hoping it will not be too late.

* * *

_In Anduin’s dreams…_

_The High King awoke to find himself in the beautiful garden again._

_He knew that he must be dreaming again and Illidan calls for him. The Demon Hunter held out his hand to his chosen bearer as the High King clasped his hand._

_“Hello, my dear. Sweet Angel of the light.” Illidan kissed his knuckle as Anduin felt at peace but then felt horror in his body._

_“Illidan, Gul’dan, he-!”_

_Illidan then shushed him gently and held him close as his wings shielded him._

_“Calm yourself, beloved. I know of what is happening in the real world. But do not fret for our sons and our beautiful Azeroth. I promise you that everything will be okay, and we will meet soon.” Illidan assured him as he brushed his blond hair._

* * *

In the real world at the peak of Black Rook Hold…

The rescuers of Anduin and the Titan Sargeras that took possession of Illidan’s body brawled for the fate of Azeroth and King Anduin!

They clashed as Sargeras was nearing victory, Genn, Velen, and Shaw were knocked out, and Darion was on his knees! It seemed like the end of their world and their king’s happiness forever as the demonic titan mocked them.

 **“Foolish rotting carcass, you were doomed to fail from the very beginning. You failed your order, your brother, your father and now you will fail your king and young princes. You are a failure. Submit to your fate.”** Sargeras mocked as he raised his claws.

“I refuse to fail my ANDUIN!!!” Darion bellowed as he caught the demon off guard and was blinded by a hidden light within the undead man!

It stunned the demon possessing the demon hunter’s body as the Mage took the opportunity! Gul’dan watched in horror as Khadgar expel the titan and replaced the soul with that of Illidan! The spell took effect instantly as he smirked and look to the shriveled warlock.

Gul’dan tried to escape but then was grabbed by the neck by Illidan.

“Hello, Gul’dan. I have been dying to meet you.” The Demon Hunter smirked as he chocked the warlock a bit.

“Urk! I-Illidan…” Gul’dan gasped.

“You know, I know of how you tainted hand played the part of destroying my beloved’s father, my son’s grandfather. You caused my family great pain and you should know that feeling.” Illidan threatened as he used the same magic that killed Varian on Gul’dan, destroying the orc’s entire body and leaving the skull, “This would make a lovely souvenir for my sons. Let them know that their father cares.”

Genn and the other arose as they saw Illidan walk towards the sleeping king. When Genn was about to rush him, Darion stopped him and motioned him to watch and learn. The demon hunter then knelt down to the human king, carefully lifted his upper body, and kissed his still lips.

Like a flower after winter, color returned to Anduin and he awoke to see the face of Illidan.

“Hello, beloved.” Illidan softly greeted.

“I-Illidan?” Anduin muttered as the demon hunter bundled him in his arms.

Illidan then turned to the others behind him.

“Are you all ready? For we about to enter the true mouth of hell.”


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three: Light of the Lion

Three days later in Stormwind…

Anduin waited with Illidan in his room as Darion was returning from Icecrown with his children.

The young king could tell that the Demon Hunter was nervous about meeting his son as he held Anduin’s hand firmly, but not tightly. He needed to be careful due to how fragile the High King is. The Winged night elf was going to meet the children he gave life to. The darling twins that Anduin cared for in the real world. He was a father, and this was the first time that he would meet his sons.

They were the first people that he wanted to see. That he needed to see. His heart was palpitations with nervousness as the door slowly opened with the dead man holding his twins.

“Okay, boys. Go see your parents.” Darion encouraged as the boys looked to the two sitting on the bed, then rushed to hug their mother.

“Min’da! You’re okay!” Lo’Gosh squealed with joy as both boys were crying.

“Oh, my sweet children, I am so sorry for scaring you. I promise to never do anything like that ever again.” The Blond priest apologized as he and his children had a tender moment.

“Never again!” They shouted at the same time, causing Anduin to chuckle a bit.

After calming down, it was time for Anduin to introduce his sons to their second father.

“Lo’Gosh, Andrassil, I want you both to meet someone very important.” The High King began as he encouraged Illidan to come closer, “Boys, meet Illidan Stormrage, your sire father.”

“Second Daddy?” Andrassil wondered as he looked to the blind Demon Hunter.

“Second Daddy,” Illidan answered as he looked to his wide-eyed sons.

King Anduin then encouraged the boys to run up to Illidan and give him a hug. The Demon Hunter smiled gently as he felt the warm embrace of his sons. He had a family to call his own, young demigods that were free from the demons and given a wonderful home with their human mother. Anduin raised their children well and Illidan would be forever grateful.

“Where were you? Were you fighting demons or bad guys?” Lo’Gosh wondered as the twins tilted their heads, looking adorable.

“Well… I was asleep until recently.” Illidan tried to explain the power that a Demigod can be resurrected and restored.

“Asleep? Were you tired?” Andrassil wondered as the twins sat on their father’s lap while Illidan tried to be a little bit clearer with his sons.

* * *

Later that morning…

While Anduin allowed his sons to bond with their father, he sat upon his throne with melancholy in his soul.

“Your highness, what is the matter?” Darion asked the human king as he could not bear to see him so saddened.

“I am failing as their king. I am failing as a parent. I am failing at everything.” Anduin sighed as Darion could not believe that he was hearing.

“Your Highness, Anduin, you are an extraordinary king. The people believe in you and know you will be the one to protect them and your sons know you have been golden to them.” The Death Knight tried to convince.

“They don’t though. To them, I am just a child pretending to be a king. I cannot be their savior like my father was.” The priest curled up as the undead man had heard enough.

He pulled out a hood and tossed it to the king, confusing him.

“Put this on and come with me,” Darion ordered as his tone startled Anduin.

“Why?” Anduin wondered.

“It is time you heard what people really think of you. You need to hear it for yourself, for your family and for your kingdom.”

* * *

In Stormwind’s streets…

Darion and Anduin were in disguised as they wandered the streets of the kingdom.

The gossip among the people was a perfect place for Anduin right now. He needed to hear what the people think of him and his role as king. He expected them to call him a failure, something that would never be as good as his father, a fraud of a king. But he heard something different entirely.

“Thank goodness the king has returned. He must have a grand plan of stopping the demons.” One man said.

“Of course, he does. The boy has a brain compared to the rest of the Alliance. He’s the only one who can lead them.” Another man confirmed.

“I heard he brought back Illidan, a Demon Hunter. There is no doubt that this war will end in our favor.” The woman added.

“I heard that the Demon Hunter came back when he heard that the Titan, Sargeras was going to force the king as his bride.”

“I heard that the King hit the Warlock that tried to wed him to the Titan.”

“Nicely done, I would have done the same.”

I hope the king burns the face off the demon with his light.”

The people did believe in him, even when he did not. Darion then brought Anduin back to the castle to listen to his sons’ words.

“Your father was very brave to face the demon. He never even flinched.” Illidan boasted of his love.

“No surprise, Min’da is brave. I would have spit in his eye!” Lo’Gosh proclaimed with his hands in the air.

“Min’da is too polite to do that. Even though he should.” Andrassil quietly informed his brother.

Anduin then felt a new warmth within his soul. They have not given up on him, his people have not given up on him, the only person who gave up on him was himself.

“See? They believe in you, your highness. I believe in you.” Darion assured the King as tears weld up in his eyes.

Then, surprising the undead knight, Anduin leaped into his arms and hugged him tightly, causing him to blush.

“Thank you, thank you so much. I was blinded to my own self-doubt and fear of what my father would have thought.” Anduin sobbed.

“I am happy to hear this, your majesty. Shall we return to the throne room?” Darion smiled but Anduin had a moment of hesitation.

“Not yet, there is one more thing I will need to take the throne,” Anduin explained as the undead man knew what it was.

* * *

Later, on the shores of Broken Shore….

Velen, Genn, Illidan, and Khadgar arrived on ships with a small army, unaware of the two stowaways aboard the vessel.

The ships set on the beach as the three approached the very spot where the great King Varian Wrynn met his demise. But even within this forsaken place, memories of the past still linger in shadows and dust.

“This is the place where the boy’s father met his end?” Khadgar asked Genn.

“Yes, it is. The King fought to his last breath as we were able to escape from the Legion.” Genn answered as he felt guilt in his heart.

“He sounds like a great man.” Illidan breathed as he wished to have made Gul’dan’s suffering last longer before he killed him.

“yes, he was.” A small voice from behind agreed as they turned around to see Anduin, who pulled down his hood.

“Anduin, how could you come here to this forsaken place?” Genn scolded as Anduin continued to walk.

“I had to, Genn. I needed to see.” Anduin explained as he saw visions of the past.

“Please, Anduin, you must not look. I don’t want you to remember your father like this.” Genn begged as it was breaking his heart to see the boy he thought as his son like this.

But the priest did not look away as the saw the image of his father being murdered by Gul’dan as he was reduced to ashes. Anduin then kneeled to the spot where his father died, cleared the ashes, and found his father’s sword, Shalamayne, empty and cold. It was the proof that his father was really gone.

He plucked Shalamayne from the ashes and cradled the sword.

“Oh, Father, I am so sorry I was not here to help you.” Anduin sobbed as he felt Darion and Illidan beside him.

Then, he was surrounded by light and felt a gentle hand lift his chin. It was his father.

“Please, do not cry, Anduin. Though I am dead, I am not gone. I would never leave you or the twins in your time of need.” Varian smiled gently.

“Father, please, I need you. What must I do?” Anduin begged his father’s spirit as he clasped both his hands.

“What a king must do.” Varian encouraged as Anduin finally felt a light of hope.

Then his father and the white world disappeared and Shalamayne regained with life but with light as bright as a star.

They knew that the Wolf fell, but the Lion has finally risen.

* * *

Late at Night in Stormwind…

Illidan joined Anduin and his children to their bed as the family slept.

The sword, Shalamayne was next to the bed as the Death Knight Darion snuck in. He felt the energy of King Varian within the blade, then with some magic, placed the soul within a talisman.

“Don’t worry, your highness, you will see your father again, the boys will have their grandfather, and the Lich King with being reunited with his love,” Darion vowed, then disappeared.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four: A Family Renewal

In the Castle of Stormwind the next morning…

It was not a surprise the Night Elves came when they heard the resurrection of Illidan.

They were once the race that imprisoned him for his crimes and now, they were there to be certain that he was not going to cause trouble. Malfurion and Tyrande wanted to be sure that Anduin and the boys would be safe with him and there was a need for a talk. The Young King and his children must be kept safe, even from the father of the Demigods. They only hope that Illidan won’t try to hurt the family his magic accidentally created.

The Warden was prepared to murder the prisoner she once guarded many years ago as she believed him to be a threat.

To all their surprises they find the Wrynn Family, including Illidan playing with Illidan pretending to be an evil demon that kidnapped the king while the Twins, Lo’Gosh and Andrassil pretended to be brave warriors trying to rescue Anduin.

“Don’t worry, great High King, for we shall save you!” Lo’Gosh announced as he was waving his wooden swords.

The twins and their father then played fight as Illidan tumbled and played dead, then their mother kissed his twins.

“Oh, my brave rescuers and saviors of Azeroth.” Anduin dramatically proclaimed as the children laughed.

Then Anduin noticed the night elves standing there with their mouths gaping. Anduin chuckled a bit as the family tried to look presentable for their guests. Illidan rose from the floor and coughed as he was a bit embarrassed that his brother saw him in such a matter.

“Err… Shall we speak in the war room?” Anduin nervously chuckled as he handed his children to Darion for them to be watched as they played by themselves.

It was time to focus on the war with the demons.

* * *

In the War Room…

Illidan sat next to Anduin as Darion felt some bit of jealousy in his un-beating heart.

It was unfair that the man he loved was with another who had only awakened in just a short time. He may be the boys’ biological father and the romantic in Anduin’s dream, but he was never truly there for them when they needed him. But despite the selfish desire to be with the King of the Alliance, he loved him and wanted him to be happy.

“Now, we need to discuss a way of stopping Kil'jaeden and Sargeras.” Anduin wondered as Illidan stood beside him.

“What we need to do is to return to the Cathedral of Eternal Night. Once there, I can use the Aegis of Aggramar.” The Demon Hunter explained as Anduin held his hand.

“We’ll arrange a team to begin the journey there,” Genn added.

The Alliance then began to talk about how and when they’ll begin their mission as Malfurion took a moment to speak with his brother. He has changed so much since his return. No longer power hungry, no longer mad. Now he was a father, a lover, someone who would do anything to protect his family. Malfurion knew what would happen to Illidan when the war was over and how it leaves a hole in the royal family.

Illidan knew this too.

“Brother,” The Night Elf greeted his twin as everyone else was busy discussing strategy.

“Malfurion. How has Tyrande been?” He wondered.

“She is well and happy. You and the King have gifted us, two darling little nephews. It brightens our day to visit them. They remind me of you and me when we were that small.” The druid chuckled at the memories of the Wrynn Twins.

“I am content to see you and she accepts them into your family.” Illidan grinned weakly as Malfurion could sense the sadness in his tone.

“Brother, despite the things you have done, despite what you have become, despite being gone for so long, you are still family. You will always be family. Tyrande, I, Shandris, Anduin, the boys, we are your family, all of us.” He proclaimed.

Illidan breathed in relief as his smile never left until an unpleasant thought came to his mind.

“Thank you for telling me this, Brother. Which is why I must ask something from you and Tyrande.” The winged elf spoke softly.

The Night Elf was stunned by his brother’s word but listened to his twin.

“What is it?”

“Malfurion, you know that I will never return to Azeroth again. I will never see Anduin or my sons ever again. I love them more than anything and want to spend my life with them, but it is not my destiny to be with them. If it means that my family will live, I will do what is necessary. For this reason, I must ask you to look after them. Guide them, take care of them all, let them find their paths in life, and help them grow.” He requested his brother, who felt his heartstrings being tugged by his words.

“I promise. I promise Anduin’s and the boys’ safety. I promise to guide them, Illidan. You have my word.”

“Thank you.”

* * *

Later at night outside…

Anduin tucked his children to bed then went outside to meet with Illidan in the garden waiting for him.

The Demon Hunter was smelling the flowers that were graciously tended to as their fragrance brought memories. He then turned around to see the young human king, who looked beautiful underneath the moonlight.

“Reminds me of our garden, though not the same.” Illidan pointed out as Anduin smiled.

“Shall we?” Anduin flirted.

“We shall.”

Then the Demon Hunter grabbed Anduin by the hand as they flew into the sky under the full moon.

* * *

On Ice Crown…

Bolvar watched through the eyes of undead as Anduin and Illidan were soaring to the sky.

He missed that feeling of love, the love he had with Varian. He was taken too soon and Bolvar wished for his return.

“We are ready, your highness.” His Lich bowed to the king.

“Good, bring my love to me once he is revived. It is time for a lover’s reunion.” Bolvar ordered as they bowed.

* * *

In the laboratory…

The ashes were placed as the soul was centered.

Every Lich and Necromancer were circled as they began the ceremony. The ashes began to spin and twirl as the incantation was heard.

“From the Maw and from the Broken Sand!”

“Wolf of Battle Rise again!”

“Take the form you once stride!”

“Return once more as the Lich King’s Bride!”

BAM!!!

A Ball of dark energy emerged as it overwhelmed them all.

Then, on the altar was a pale white man with cracked skin. He opened his eyes and took his first breath.

King Varian rose again as a Death Knight.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five: Welcome to the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If this chapter seems a little off, I apologize as I am not thinking clearly. My body is fighting a stomach flu that is affecting my family as well.

At Icecrown…

It took time for the once King Varian to be able to walk as the undead led him to the throne room for his long-lost love.

His body felt cold and his mind was overflowing with questions. He remembered dying at the hands of the Warlock, he remembered seeing his son, so upset, so miserable as he tried to comfort him, and then the darkness within the warmth of his son’s light. Now, he was here, undead and being brought to the man he loved dearly, who sacrificed everything to save them all. After the war and seeing his family again, he could be reunited with the man he once lost forever to the previous Lich King.

Bolvar sat upon his throne as his eyes glimmered with the delight of seeing his love returned to him, now they could be together forever. Circumstance

“Bolvar…” Varian whispered to the current Lich King with all the love and longing that was contained in his reconstructed and dead heart.

 ** _“Varian…”_** He whispered back as the latest death knight approached him, giving him a tender kiss on the frozen lips, **_“Even in death, you can make my heartbeat for you. I have missed you greatly.”_**

“And I missed you. Anduin and I would remanence the days when you were there. Before you had to make that sacrifice.” The former king replied then frowned slightly at the thought of the living members of his family.

 ** _“I never stopped watching over you both, never stopped dreaming of what could have been for us. But I would do it again if it meant you, my daughter, and Anduin was safe.”_** The Lich King smiled through his frozen face, **_“I am sorry I was not there to prevent your fate.”_**

Varian grinned kindly at his lover.

“I made that choice. I knew what would happen and as you said, I would do it all over again if it meant protecting my loved ones.” Varian grinned then continued, “How have Anduin and my grandchildren been? Are they okay?”

 ** _“They are well. Would you like to see them?”_** The man once known as Bolvar wondered as it brought hope for Varian.

Varian agreed as the undead king of the Scourge used his powers to allow to see Anduin through the eyes of the other Death Knights assigned to protecting the current King and the young princes. Anduin sat upon the throne as his sons were sitting on his lap. The members of the Alliance were talking about their plan to save Azeroth from the wickedness of Sargeras. They needed to leave for the Cathedral of Eternal Night.

This would be the perfect time for Varian to return to the battle of the war the Legion has brought once more.

Given an undead horse and a weapon specially designed for him, Varian now a Death Knight set off to fight the war that took his life. This time, he would be there to see the end of this nightmare and return to his son.

* * *

At the Cathedral of Eternal Night…

The group followed Illidan as the Demigod flew across the land.

It seems that since his absence, there were a number of squatters such as demons and other blights in the works. Not too much of a problem with Maiev, Khadgar, Genn, and Velen to assist him. Despite the warden that once imprisoned him, he promised to be nice for his love, Anduin. His Angel promised to stay back at the castle with their sons.

If anything were to go wrong for them, Anduin, their boys, and everyone else will be safe, transported to another world if need be. Kil'jaeden nor Sargeras will ever lay a hand or talon of his family. They will know joy and happiness as a family. The Night Elves would protect them from the evils of the outside world. They will never become slaves like he was. They will keep their freedom.

When they faced the Mephistroth, they seemed to have gotten some help from an undead friend. His strength and skill were enough to slay the demon as his hood hiding his face.

“Thank you for your help, Stranger.” Velen thanked the man as the group remained on guard.

“Stranger? Has it been so long that you have forgotten me?” A familiar voice chuckled a bit as everyone was startled.

The warrior pulled down his hood to reveal the cracked face of the dead King Varian Wrynn.

“Varian, old friend, is that you?” Genn gasped in shock.

“Hello, Genn. It’s been a while. Thought I could lend a hand.” The Death Knight answered.

“But how-?”

“I’ll answer all of your questions once we complete the task at hand. But first, allow me to meet the father of my Grandchildren.” Varian interrupted as Illidan approached.

“That would be me.”

Varian then walked towards the demon hunter as they met eye to eye.

“Do you love Lo’Gosh and Andrassil?” He questioned.

“With all my heart.”

“Do you love Anduin?”

“I am lucky to be by his side.”

“Good.”

Before he could react, Varian slams his fist into the Demigod.

“Varian!” Velen gasped at the sudden act of violence from the former king.

“Welcome to the family, you Bastard,” Varian smirked as Illidan picked himself up from the ground.

Even as a human corpse, his father-in-law threw a nasty punch.

“Is that who you greet all of your family members?” The Night Elf questioned the dead man.

“Just ones married into the family, Wrynn family custom. Let’s us know how strong our children’s lovers are.” Varian answered.

“And if I were a woman…?”

“Then it would be the duty of the wife or a female member of the Wrynn to properly welcome into the family.”

“How charming?”

“Get used to it. You’re a member of the Wrynn family now and I expect my son to do the same when his sons begin to discover love.” Varian added then led the way,” Shall we continue?”

No one made a comment as they continued their mission.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six: To Remember Me By

In Stormwind…

Anduin held his sons close as he witnessed something fall from the sky, a giant sword.

This sword was massive, terrifying, an omen of death as its blade collided to the ground like a giant meteorite.

It was dug deep into the earth of Azeroth, it caused a massive tremble into the Earth as Darion shielded the King and his sons! When the chaos subsided and the dust cleared, Anduin felt his sons trembling in pain. But there were no wounds inflicted upon them and they were perfectly healthy. It must be something to do with the giant sword slicing into Azeroth.

“Min’da, I can feel her pain.” Andrassil whimpered as Anduin looked to the sword as he knew what his son meant.

Azeroth was dying and if that happens, everything on the planet will die with her. The King of the Alliance cannot allow that to happen. He would never allow more of his loved ones to die at the hands of a great evil. He already lost his father to this sinister force, he was not going to lose anyone else while he was still breathing.

“D-don’t worry, Boys. We’ll figure something out, we’ll help her.” Anduin promised then felt another power, the power of Ashbringer.

Where there is Ashbringer, there is-.

“Tirion…” Darion gasped as he needed to go.

He needed to leave and help Tirion before something horrible happens to him. Anduin would be right with him.

“Tyrande, would you-?” Anduin requested from his Sister-in-law.

“Say no more. I will be certain Andrassil and Lo’Gosh are watched over while you both away.” The Queen of the Night Elves agreed as she took the twins off his hands.

The Death Knight and the King then rushed off to the energy source, which was close to the giant sword stabbing and killing Azeroth. They would save Tirion and the entire planet, Azeroth or they would die trying.

* * *

To Sargeras’s Sword…

With Reverence and the undead horse, Darian and Anduin galloped to the power of Ashbringer as they can see the old priest.

The area showed a wave of massive power as they tried to get close to help the old man, but even they could do so much. The Ashbringer was able to help the man get close to the giant weapon as he knew what to do.

“Tirion!” Darion shouted as the elder paladin turned to the two and sadly smiled.

“Darion, I’m we had to meet one last time like this.” He apologized to the undead man, who looked like in a state of panic.

“What are you talking about?!?” The Death Knight gasped as Anduin knew what the Paladin was going to do.

“I have to do my part and save Azeroth. Listen, I am very proud how far you’ve come, how you managed to find love and family for yourself. Your father would have been too.” Tirion began as he saw the devastation on his face, “I’ve lived a good life and I know the Light will give a greater afterlife. Take care of your family and keep moving forward.”

“You are my family!” Darion shouted as he was begging the man not to do it.

“I know, and I do this for my family too. Goodbye.”

Then Tirion used every fiber of his being to power the Ashbringer and destroy the sword, saving Azeroth! The Light consumed the area as Anduin used his shield to protect Darion from the blast! When the magic died away and the Sword was gone, all that was left of Tirion was his ashes and Ashbringer, resting in the soil.

Darion plucked the sword, tears staining his face, causing him to kneel down as Anduin hugged the undead man, sympathy helping the man heal. At least Darion loses him or the boys.

* * *

Later in Stormwind…

Anduin and Darion slowly made their way back to the castle as the King of the Alliance tries to heal his heart.

As they reached the throne room, there was a ray of happiness as Velen, Maiev, Khadgar, Genn, but no Illidan. Anduin knew he wouldn’t be able to come back and understood. But he was certainly surprised that there was another man with them. Darion smiled as he knew that the Lich King has done it.

The High King approached the stranger, curious to see who it was.

“Your Majesty, this knight managed to assist us on our mission to stop the Legion once and for all,” Genn reported as the human king nodded to the elder man.

“Thank you for your role in helping us end the invasion. But may I ask of your name?” Anduin requested as the man smiled and pulled down his hood.

It was Varian.

There was a silence at first.

“Father?” Anduin uttered.

“Grampa?” The twins uttered as well.

“Anduin. Boys.” He smiled as his family was overwhelmed with happiness and hugged the undead man!

The Alliance watched with joy as Anduin’s heart was made whole as well as the Wrynn Family.

* * *

Days after the celebration…

Varian was on his horse as everyone was looking at him.

“Are you certain you don’t want to stay any longer?” Genn wondered, “After all, just because Anduin is king now doesn’t mean you wouldn’t have a place here. Undead or not Stormwind is always your home.”

“It’s not that, Genn.” Varian answered, “This is more of a retired life for me. It’s time for my son’s place to rule and for me to return to my ‘special’ friend. But I promise to visit and help when you need it.”

“Tell Bolvar I said hello. Love you, Dad.” Anduin smiled as his boys gave him a big hug.

“Love you Grampa.” Lo’Gosh and Andrassil kissed their grandfather on the cheeks.

“Love you, too. Take care of your Min’da, okay?” The Death Knight chuckled.

“We will!” Lo’Gosh shouted as Varian returned the boys to Darion.

Then the Death Knight rode off back to Icecrown to be with his lover.

* * *

In the Castle in Anduin’s room…

Velen had kept his promise to give Illidan the mirror as the High King got the boys and began chanting the spell.

The Mirror rippled to reveal the image of the Demon Hunter, now the Warden of Sargeras and far away. That is why Anduin handed Velen the mirror.

“Daddy!” They squealed as Illidan chuckled.

“Hello, my sons, and to you, Anduin.” Illidan greeted from the other side of the mirror.

“I knew you would not be able to come back but I don’t want you to feel alone and disconnected from us. So, I made it easier to call you so it can make things easier.” Anduin answered.

“Thank you for doing this for our sons. But you know we can never be together. Fate declared us separated, forever.” Illidan thanked.

“I know,” Anduin responded.

“I want you to move on and find another. You deserve that.” He told the king, who looked at the doorway and smiled at the Death Knight that was watching them.

“I will and thank you.”

Anduin grinned as the boys continued to spend time with their father. Yes, no matter what is thrown at them, no matter what evil they face, Anduin will always have his family.


End file.
